


You can't stay with him

by Cillabrown



Category: Holby City
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-06
Updated: 2020-03-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:27:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 28
Words: 22,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22481800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cillabrown/pseuds/Cillabrown
Summary: Serena has been in a loveless and abusive marriage for 10 years. But she can't leave him. That is until she meets Bernie Wolfe. But will her husband let her go that easily.
Relationships: Serena Campbell/Bernie Wolfe
Comments: 53
Kudos: 170





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Berena](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Berena/gifts).



Serena was 30 years old and had been married for 10 years. She had one son Mason who was 7 years old. Mason was her pride and joy. The only good thing to come out of her marriage to Andrew. Andrew was an alcoholic and had sometimes taken drugs. Serena tried to leave him numerous times but he wouldn't let her. He had ways of making her stay with his fists. Serena picked Mason up from school and they walked home.  
"Daddy's home." Mason said as he squeezed Serena's hand tighter.  
"You just go straight upstairs and get changed when we get in OK."  
"Ok Mummy." Serena opened the front door and immediately heard Andrew shout her name.  
"SERENA GET IN HERE NOW." He shouted from the kitchen.  
"Mummy."  
"You go upstairs go on and close your door." Serena smiled as Mason ran upstairs and she slowly walked into the kitchen. "What's wrong?" She said nervously.  
"What's wrong my dinner isn't ready that's what's fucking wrong."  
"I didn't know you were going to be here this early."  
"We finished at lunchtime Serena."  
"I didn't know that did I."  
"I've got to tell you everything. Have I?" Andrew said as he walked closer to Serena making her step backwards.  
"No but if you had I could have something ready for you."  
"Don't get smart with me Serena."  
"I was being smart Andrew."  
"Do you know something. I don't even know what I see you anymore."  
"Then I'll go. I'll go get Mason and we will leave."  
"You'd like that wouldn't you. Me giving you want you want." He laughed in her face. "I will never let you go Serena."  
"Why not you just said you don't know what you see in me anymore."  
"Shut up or I will Shut you up. I swear to God."  
"Andrew please I can live like this anymore."  
"I SAID SHUT UP." He said as he lifted his hand. 

Bernie was 28 years and a Doctor at Holby City hospital. It had been the first hospital that she had worked in. Bernie loved her job it was all she ever wanted to do. Bernie was single she didn't have time for a love life. She hadn't had a girlfriend for about 4 years. Bernie practically lived at the hospital. And she wouldn't have it any other way. Today has been hectic as usual but Bernie had 5 minutes to go and get a coffee and something to eat. She had just sat down and taken a bite out of her sandwich when a little boy ran in and started shouting.  
"PLEASE SOMEONE HELP MY MUMMY."  
"Hi there I'm Bernie I'm doctor. Where's your Mummy mate?"  
"Outside on the bench. She couldn't walk any further.  
"Ok sweetheart." Bernie grabbed a wheelchair and followed the little lad outside. "What's your Mummy's name?"  
"Serena. Mummy it's alright I have got you some help. This is Doctor Bernie."  
"Thank you darling. Your a good lad."  
"Hi Serena. Can you tell me how this happened."  
"I fell down the stairs."  
"Ok let's get you in this wheelchair." Bernie said as she helped Serena sit down. Serena grabbed Mason's hand as Bernie wheeled her inside. 

"Who's this." Zav said as Bernie got on to the ward.  
"This is Serena she has fallen down the stairs. And this is her son Mason. Lou could you take Mason in my office and sit with please.  
"No I want Mason with me."  
"Serena it's alright Lou will look after him I promise."  
"Ok. You be good alright."  
"I will."  
"Don't say anything please." She whispered in his ear as she gave him a hug.  
"Let's get you on this bed shall we. And put you this gown on." Bernie said as they got into the side room.  
"I don't want a gown on. I want to leave my own clothes on."  
"You have had a bad fall and I need to check you over to make sure you're not injured anywhere else. And it's easier with a gown on."  
"I SAID NO."  
"Alright alright. I'm going to go and book you a CT Scan. Donna could you clean Serena's face up for me please."  
"Yes sure." Bernie smiled as she left the room.  
"Excuse me Ms Wolfe."  
"Yes Robyn."l what can I do for you."  
"It's about the women who has come in with her son."  
"Serena."  
"Yes there's something I think you should know."  
"Such as."  
"She's erm she a regular in the ED."  
"How regular?"  
"4 times in the last 6 weeks. Her son always brings her."  
"Right." Bernie said as she looked at Serena through the open door.  
"It's always the same thing. She has fallen or tripped. Banged her head trapped her hand. When we quizzed her about what happened. She did a runner. I just thought you should know."  
"So you lot in the ED think someone is doing this to her." Robyn nodded.  
"I better get back to the ED."  
"Thanks Robyn." I need her to trust me and then she might tell me the truth Bernie thought to herself as she walked back into the room.


	2. Chapter 2

"Donna. Your good with kids aren't you?"   
"I have kids I wouldn't say I was good with them why?"   
"I want you to go in my office and have a chat with little Mason. See if he will tell you who has been hurting his mum. And I'll try on Serena.   
"Sure I'll have a go." Donna said as she walked towards the office. "Lou take a break I'll take over here."   
"Ok see you later Mason."   
"Bye Lou." He said as he carried on drawing.   
"Hello Mason I'm Donna."   
"Hello."   
"Can I look at what your drawing." Mason slowly gave Donna the piece of paper. "Wow is that your Mummy." He nodded. "Your very good at drawing. She's got a nice smile."   
"I always draw Mummy smiling. Because she doesn't smile very often."  
"Why's that?"   
"Can I go see her now please."   
"Soon. Mason does your Mummy hurt herself a lot mate. It's OK you can tell me. You won't get in any trouble."   
"Mummy says she is clumsy that's why she hurts herself."   
"You've taken your Mummy to the ED quite a few times now in the last few weeks. Haven't you?"   
"I haven't hurt my Mummy." Mason said as he started to cry.   
"I know you haven't. But I think someone has. And I want you to tell me who it is."   
"It's."   
"Mason come on get your coat on we're going home." Serena said angrily as she barged in the office.   
"Serena it's not wise to go home till we know the results of your CTScan."   
"I couldn't give a shit about the scan results. What I care about is you and your so called colleagues interrogating my 7 year old son. Come on sweetie let's go home." Serena grabbed Mason's hand as they left the office. Bernie picked up the picture that Mason had drawn and put it in her handbag.   
"I didn't say anything Mummy." Mason said as they walked out of the hospital.  
"Good boy." Serena held him tightly. "Let's go home." Serena kissed him on the cheek and left the hospital. 

They walked home via the chip shop and ate them as they walked.   
"Mummy."   
"Yes darling."   
"I don't like it when Daddy hurts you."   
"I know you don't. But it won't be for much longer I promise. Because I'm going to take you away somewhere safe. But you mustn't tell anyone. I just need a bit more time that's all."   
"Ok."   
"You go upstairs and get ready for bed. And I'll be up in a minute to tuck you in."   
"Alright Mummy."   
"And Mason. Please. Don't wake Daddy up."   
"I won't." He said sadly as he went upstairs. Once Mason was out of the way. Serena searched through her husbands coat pocket and took out £40 that was in there. She went in the cupboard under the stairs and lifted the floorboard and took out an old battered tin. Serena put the £40 in with a wad of notes that were already there. She smiled to herself as she shut the tin and put it back under the floorboards.   
"Have you washed and brushed your teeth." Serena said as she sat on Mason's bed. "  
"Yes I'm all clean."   
"Lay down and go to sleep then. Thank you for helping me again tonight."   
"I'll always be there to help you Mummy. I love you."   
"I love you too little man." Night sweet dreams."  
"Same to you Mummy." Serena kissed Mason and left the bedroom. 

Serena crept into her bedroom where Andrew was fast asleep in bed. She quietly got undressed and slipped into bed. Andrew put his arms around her and snuggled up to her as soon as she got in bed which her made her feel immediately sick.   
"Where have you been?" He said sleepily.   
"Where do you think I've been."   
"I don't know. That's why I asked."   
"The hospital where I always go when you hurt me." She said holding back the tears.   
"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry my darling."   
"No your not."   
"Turn round and look at me. Look at me please Serena." Andrew said as Serena turned around. "Did I do that to your face."  
"Well I certainly didn't do it."   
Andrew reached out and gently stroked Serena's face. "I'm so sorry baby. Can you ever forgive me."   
"Don't I always."   
"I'm never gonna hurt you again."   
"You say that all the time and you always do."   
"Not this time I swear. I'll stop drinking. I'll do anything. I love you and Mason so much. I don't want to lose you."   
"Then you need to stop using me as a punchbag. I'm your wife. The mother of your son. I'm not here for you to treat like me like you do. I just want to be loved." Serena said with tears streaming down her face.   
"I do love you so much. I promise you I won't ever raise another hand to you." Andrew smiled as he wiped Serena's tears. "From now on it's going to be better. I'm going to be better."   
"No more drinking or drugs."   
"No. No more. If I ever lay a finger on you again.. You have my permission to ring the police and dob me in."   
"I will be doing that don't you even think I won't."  
"I want you to." Andrew pulled Serena closer to him and kissed her gently. "I love you."   
"I love you." Serena said as she cuddled up to Andrew and closed her eyes.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some people may find this chapter upsetting

Things went great over the next few weeks. Andrew would come straight home from work and bath Mason. While Serena got the tea ready. Then they would all eat together as a family. Talking about their day.   
"Come on little man i think it's bedtime for you." Serena said as Mason started dropping to sleep on her.   
"I'm not tired Mummy."   
"Not much your not. You were asleep on Mummy." Andrew smiled as he picked Mason up and kissed him goodnight.   
"Night Daddy."   
"Night mate." Mason put his hand in Serena's as they went upstairs.   
"In you go." Serena pulled the duvet back so Mason could jump in.   
"Mummy."   
"Yes darling."   
"I like it when Daddy doesn't drink."   
"So do I. But don't get too used to mate. I don't reckon it will last long."   
"I don't like it when Daddy hurts you."   
"Don't worry about me baby."  
"But I do worry about you Mummy."   
"Look when I said that I was taking you away from here I meant it. It won't be long. I promise. You close. Your eyes now and go sleep. I love you baby."   
"I love you Mummy." Mason kissed Serena on the cheek and hugged her tightly. 

"Is he asleep." Andrew said as Serena came down and sat on the chair.   
"Yes fast asleep."   
"Come and sit over her with me."   
"I'm fine here."   
"Please let's have a cuddle." Serena stood up and sat down gingerly on the sofa. Andrew wrapped his arms around and held her tightly. "Mmmm this feels nice." He said as she started kissed Serena's neck.   
"Don't do that."   
"Why not. It's ages since we have done anything."   
"And who's faults that."   
"Mine I know that. Come on Serena. You're my wife. Let's fool around." He smirked as he kissed her. Andrews hand started roaming over Serena's body. Tried to pull her pajamas bottoms down but Sernena stopped him.   
"What are you doing I can't fuck you with these on."   
"You won't be fucking me at all."   
"Who's says I won't."   
"I do." Serena pushed Andrew off her and stood up.  
"Your going to regret that."   
"What's new Andrew. I knew it wouldn't last. Go on hit me. Just get it over with. Your going to put your hands on me again sooner or later  
So just do it."   
"Don't tempt me Serena." He said as she pushed her up against the wall. "Have you got someone else is that it."   
"Where the hell would I find time to find someone else."   
"If you won't have sex with me. I will go out and find someone who will." He said as he pushed Serena to the ground walked out and slammed the door. 

Serena woke up the next day with Mason asleep in bed beside her. She looked at her sleeping son and gently stroked his cheek. I have got to get you away from here my darling she whispered. Serena got out of bed jumped in the shower and got dressed.   
"Mason wake up darling it's nearly time for school."   
"Mummy Where's Daddy?"  
"I don't know sweetheart  
Come on let's get you washed and dressed fed and off to school.   
"Mummy don't forget I am going to James straight after school today."   
"I know. Have a good day. I love you."   
"I love you too mummy." Mason kissed Serena. She watched him as he went inside then got back in the car and drove home. 

"Bye James." Mason said as he got out of the car. When they dropped him home.   
"Bye Mason see you Monday."   
"Thank you Mrs King."   
"Anytime my lovely." Mason ran in the house and shut the door.   
"Mummy I'm home." But there was no answer. "MUMMY." He went into the kitchen and saw Serena laying on the floor unconscious with blood all over her face. "MUMMY. MUMMY wake up." He said as she shook her but she didn't move. He ran to the phone and called 999.   
"Hello emergency which service please?"  
"Ambulance."   
"Ambulance is the patient breathing?"   
"Please you've got to help me."   
"What the emergency."   
"It's my Mummy she's dead."


	4. Chapter 4

"What have we got guys?" Bernie said as the ambulance men crashed through the doors of AAU.   
"This Is Serena Campbell. 30 years old her son Mason came home and found her unconscious on the kitchen floor. I think she might have a ruptured spleen too."   
"Let's get her straight to theatre then please. Hey little man." Bernie said as she knelt down in front of Mason.   
"Is my Mummy gonna die?"   
"I am going to do everything I can for her OK. You go with Donna. I'll look after Mummy alright."   
"Ok."   
"Try and found out everything please Donna."   
"I will. Right come on young man." Donna smiled as she put her arm around Mason's shoulder and led him to the office. "Sit down buddy."   
"I want my Mummy." Mason cried as he put his head in his hands.   
"I know you do. Ms Wofle will do everything she can for her. Mason I need you to tell me everything. Who does this to your Mummy. Who hurts her Mason?"   
"Mummy said I'm not to tell anyone."   
"You need to tell us Mason. Your Mummy is very poorly. We need to know so we can help her."   
"My…. My Daddy."   
"Your Daddy."   
"He always hurts her."  
"Do you ever see him hurt your Mummy?"   
"No but I hear it. I hear her screaming and Daddy shouting at her saying he is going to kill her." Mason sobbed.   
"Alright alright little guy." Donna wrapped her arms around Mason and hugged him.   
"Donna."   
"Yes mate."   
"I hate my Daddy."   
"I bet you do. Why doesn't your Mummy just leave him?"   
"She keeps saying she is going to take me away but she never does. You need to phone my Grandma." Mason went inside Serena's handbag and gave Donna the phone.   
"Thanks."   
"The number is under Mum obviously."   
"Ok. What's her name?"  
"Mrs Mckinnie."   
"Hello."   
"Hello is that Mrs Mckinnie."   
"Who's this. And why have you got my daughters phone."   
"I'm a senior staff nurse at Holby hospital."   
"What's he done to my daughter now?"   
"Were not sure yet. She is in theatre at the minute."   
"Where's my Grandson?"   
"He's right here."   
"I want to talk to him.   
"Grandma."   
"Hey sweetheart. Your not hurt are you."   
"No. But I'm scared Grandma."   
"I'm coming right now gorgeous alright. What ward is it."   
"AAU. Hurry please."   
"I'll be there straight away. I won't be long." Mason hung up and put the phone back in Serena's handbag. 

"Where's my daughter and Grandson?" Serena's mum said as she stood at the nurses station.   
"GRANDMA. GRANDAD" Mason shouted as he ran towards her.   
"Oh god are you alright?" She picked the little lad up and held him close. "Where's Mummy?"   
"Serena is still in theatre. I'm Donna. The nurse than rang you."   
"Hi I'm Barbara. This is my husband Charlie."  
"I'm gonna kill him when I get my hands on him."   
"Charlie that isn't helping love."   
"Please come through to the office you can wait in there." Donna smiled as they followed her. "Can I get you a drink."   
"Please 2 coffee's."   
"Little guy."  
"Water please."   
"Ok I won't be long."   
"I know he would end up killing her one day."   
"NO NO." Mason screamed.   
"Charlie stop it your upsetting him."   
"I'm sorry sweetheart." Charlie said as he lifted Mason and sat him on his knee.   
"Mr and Mrs Mckinnie I'm Ms Wolfe I have been operating on Serena."   
"Is she alright."   
"She's gonna be fine. She is just coming up from recovery."   
"Thank you. Thank you so much." Barbara said as she shook Bernie’s hand.   
"Your welcome."   
"Doctor Bernie can I see my Mummy now please."   
"I don't see why not. Come on let's go and see your Mummy." Mason took Bernie’s hand as they all left the office. 

"MUMMY." Mason called out as he ran into the side room  
"Hello Baby." Serena said groggily.  
"Be gentle with her." Bernie said as she picked the little lad up and sat him on the bed.   
"Mummy I'm sorry." Mason cried as he snuggled up to Serena.   
"Hey look at me."Serena took his face in her hands." You haven't done anything to be sorry for."   
"If I hadn't gone to James's I could have helped you."   
"It's me who should be sorry. I should have left your Daddy a long time ago."   
"You won't be going back to him again. I can tell you that now." Charlie said as he kissed Serena on the head. "Look what he has done to your beautiful face."   
"I'm sorry dad."   
"I can't do this." He cried as he ran out of the room.   
"CHARLIE."   
"I'll go talk to him." Bernie said as she left the room. Bernie found him outside having a cigarette. "Mind if I join you."   
"Be my guest. I'm sorry for running out like that."   
"It's fine. It can't be nice seeing someone you love hurt like that."   
"I've let her down."  
"No you haven't."   
"I have. I'm her Dad I'm supposed to protect and look after her my little girl. When I see him again I swear to God I'm gonna kill him."   
"How's that going to help Serena."   
"It will help me feel a damn sight better. I never wanted her to marry him in the first place. There was just something about him you know. And I was right. My little girl is far too good for him."   
"Has he ever hit Mason?"   
"No because if he had Serena would be in prison because she would have killed him. She would never let anyone hurt that boy. He's her pride and joy. Have the police been informed?"  
"They have. I have got to ring them when Serena is up for answering questions. Right i better get back inside."   
"I'll come with you. Ms Wolfe."   
"Yes."   
"Thank you for saving my daughter's life and for listening to me prattling on."  
"Its OK. Its my job. Come on let's go see your daughter." Bernie smiled as her and Charlie went back into the hospital.


	5. Chapter 5

"I think we need to take a certain boy home. He's nodding off." Barbara said.   
"You will bring him back to see me tomorrow won't you."   
"Of course we will darling."   
"Mason. Grandma and Grandad are going to take you home with them tonight alright."   
"I want to stay here with you Mummy."   
"We will bring you back tomorrow."   
"I want to stay here to look after my Mummy."   
"Mason. I'll look after your Mummy don't worry." Bernie said as she lifted him off the bed.   
"Promise."   
"I promise. Give Mummy a hug."   
"See you tomorrow."   
"Bye darling. Be good."   
"I will."   
"Things are gonna be better from now on I promise. It's just gonna be you and me from now on. From now on you're the only man I am ever gonna love apart from grandad."   
"I love you Mummy."   
"I love you too baby." Serena kissed Mason and her parents as they left.  
"I'll leave you to rest."   
"Ms Wolfe."   
"Yes."   
"I bet you think I'm a bad mum don't you?"   
"No I don't. What I have seen of you with Mason. I think your fantastic Mum. And Mason obviously loves and adores you."  
"He's my entire world. He always had been. And he always will be."  
"I can see that. You get some sleep. Night."   
"Goodnight." Serena closed her eyes and went to sleep. 

A few days later Serena was starting to feel a little better. The police had arrested Andrew and refused him bail.   
"Hey how are feeling today." Bernie said as she came into the room.   
"A little better. Still feel a bit sore but I'll live. Thanks to you."   
"Just doing my job."   
"You have done so much for me the last couple of days. I really am very grateful."   
"You're very welcome."   
"Is there any chance I can get out of this bed?"  
"If you feel up to it. Do you want to sit in the chair instead?"   
"Please."   
"Come on then. I'll help you."   
"Cheers." Bernie pulled back the blankets and helped Serena out of bed. Serena took Bernie’s hand to steady herself as she took a few wobbly steps into the chair.   
"Thank you." Serena said as she still held Bernie’s hand.   
"It's alright." Bernie smiled as they stared at each other.   
"MUMMY." Mason called out as he ran into the room. Breaking the moment.   
"Hey baby."   
"You're out of bed." her mum said as she gave Serena a kiss.   
"Yes I was getting bored of lying there all day."   
"Hello Doctor Bernie."   
"Hello little man. I have got something in the office for you."   
"Have you."   
"Yes come with me and I'll show you." Serena smiled as Mason took her hand and went with her into the office.   
"There you go."   
"Can I open it."   
"Course you can it's yours." Mason ripped the wrapping off off the present.   
"Oh my God. Is this really for me?"   
"On one condition."   
"What's that."   
"That you paint me a picture."   
"I will. Thank you so much Doctor Bernie." He smiled as he gave Bernie a hug.   
"You're very welcome."   
"Come on let's go show Mummy." He grabbed Bernie’s hand and dragged her across the ward. "Mummy Mummy look what Doctor Bernie has given me."   
"Wow there good aren't they."   
"These are the best paints ever."   
"I hope you've thanked her."   
"I have. haven't I."   
"Yes mate. Right I better on. I'll see you later."  
"See you Doctor Bernie."   
"Don't forget my picture will you."   
"I won't."   
"Ah isn't she lovely Barbara said as she sat on the bed.   
"Yes she's really nice." Serena smiled as she looked at Bernie who was sitting at the nurses station. 

"Have they gone." Bernie said as she stood at the door.   
"Yes mum wanted to go to the supermarket."   
"I'm off myself now."   
"Early finish."   
"Yes. I'll see you tomorrow."   
"I'll still be here. Bernie thank you for doing that for Mason. He's over the moon with them. But you really shouldn't have. They are really expensive then paints."   
"I think he's worth it. He's a lovely lad. And a very talented little artist."  
"Thank you anyway. You have been great with him. He really likes you."   
"I really like him too."   
"I don't suppose you could help me back into bed before you go could you."   
"Yes sure." Bernie helped Serena stand up. They stood facing each other for a minute before Serena wrapped her arms around Bernie and hugged her.   
"Thank you so much for everything you have done for us. I will never forget you."   
"Yes you will. Come on let's get you into bed. Are you comfortable?"   
"Yes thanks."  
"I'll see you tomorrow then."   
"Bernie."  
"Yes."  
"I meant what I said. I won't ever forget you."   
"I won't ever forget you either. You or Mason." Bernie smiled as she turned and left.


	6. Chapter 6

"Hi Serena how are feeling today." Zav said as he walked in the room.   
"I'm Feeling loads better thanks."   
"Great. Between you and me Mr Griffin is wanting to discharge you today."   
"Mr Griffin."  
"Yes."  
"Is Bernie not in today?"   
"No she's off today. Are you not excited to be going home?"   
"Yes course I am. I just kinda hoped I would see her before I went that's all. She's been so good to me and my boy."   
"Sorry." Zav said as he left. Serena got her phone out and rang her parent's.   
"Mum."   
"Hello darling. How are you?"   
"I'm OK. Zav said Mr Griffin might be discharging me today."   
"That's great. Mason will be so pleased."  
"Is he there can I speak to him?"   
"Mason Mummy wants to talk to you."   
"Hello Mummy."   
"Hi baby. Are you alright?"   
"Yes. I miss you."   
"I miss you too. The doctors say I might be coming home today."   
"Really."   
"Really."   
"Yes MUMMY IS COMING HOME GRANDMA." Mason shouted.   
"Mason don't deafen me."   
"Sorry."   
"It's OK darling. I've got to go now love the doctor is here. I'll see you later OK."   
"Ok bye Mummy."   
"Bye baby." 

"Sorry about that Mr Griffin. I've got a very excited little boy that wants me home."   
"I can bet. Now you've been getting about on your own now haven't you?"   
"Yes I have."   
"Are you still in any pain?"   
"Not pain exactly just a bit sore from the operation. But it'll pass I'm sure. I just want to get back to my boy."   
"I know you do. Let's not keep you any longer shall we. I will go and get your discharge papers sorted. And get you some pain relief too."   
"Thank you."   
"No problem." Mr Griffin said as she left the room. 

"Mummy we come to take you home." Mason said as he ran into Serena's waiting arms.   
"Thank you. I swear you have grown while I have been in hospital."   
"He's got a good appetite I'll tell you that." Charlie said as he ruffled Mason's hair.   
"Thank you for having him for me."   
"He's our grandson. We weren't going to say no were we. Have you got everything?"  
"I've got everything I need right here." Serena smiled as she hugged Mason tightly. "Let's go shall we." Serena said as she took Mason's hand and left the hospital.   
"Jump in." Serena said as she opened the door for Mason to get in. 

"DOCTOR BERNIE." he shouted as he jumped out of the car and ran towards her.   
"Hey mate."   
"What are you doing here? Zav said you were off today." Serena smiled as she walked up to them.   
"I am. But he rang me and said you were being discharged. So I thought I'd come and try and catch you."   
"I'm glad you did."   
"So am I."   
"Mason come and get in the car." Barbara said as her Charlie watched on.   
"Ok. See you later Bernie."   
"You will mate. Don't forget my picture."   
"I've already started it."   
"Nice one. You've got a great lad there."   
"I know I have. I'm glad you came. I wanted to see you again."   
"I wanted to see you too." Bernie put her hand in her pocket and pulled out a card. "That's my phone number."  
"Thanks."  
"Maybe we could meet up and maybe go for a drink or something."   
"I'd like that a lot."   
"So would I." They stood looking at each other.   
"I erm I better get going."  
"Course."   
"Well thank you Doctor Bernie." Serena smiled as she held out her hand which Benrie took. Serena pulled her to her and hugged her tightly.   
"Your amazing Serena Campbell. Don't ever let anyone tell you different."   
"You're amazing too. You saved my life. See you soon?"   
"You certainly will." Bernie smiled as she watched Serena get into the car and drive away.


	7. Chapter 7

As they were driving away Serena put Bernie’s number into her phone. 

Serena  
It's me Serena. Now you have my number. See you soon hopefully. Xx

Bernie  
Thanks. I'll call you. Xx

Serena  
I hope so. Xx

Serena smiled as she put her phone back in her bag.   
"Are you OK Mummy." Mason said as he held Serena's hand.   
"Do you still love me Mason?"   
"Yes."   
"How much."   
"Lot's and lot's and Lot's."   
"Then I'm OK." She smiled as she put her arms around him and rested her head on his.   
"I love you too baby." Barbara looked behind her and smiled at the two of them cuddled up to each other.   
"Right you sit down there on the sofa and put your feet up." Barbara said to Serena as they got in the house.   
"Mum I'm fine. I've been resting for the last week."   
"I don't care. Just do as you're told lady."   
"Yes Boss." Serena smiled as she sat down on the sofa.   
"You sit with Serena love while me and Mason go and make you both a cuppa." Charlie said. "And tell her the other thing." He whispered in her ear.   
"What's with the whispering mum."   
"There's something I need to tell you about Mason."   
"Go on."   
"Well since the first night we brought him back with us. He has been having little accidents at night."  
"Accidents."  
"He's been wetting the bed Serena."   
"That's not like him. He hasn't wet the bed since I was potty training him."   
"He's had a lot to put up with these past few weeks. The Lad thought he was going to lose his mum."   
"I've really let him down haven't i?"   
"No you haven't. The only person who has let him down is Andrew."   
"I should have left him years ago mum. I've been such an idiot. I always believed him when he said he wouldn't hurt me again. Why oh Why did I believe him mum."   
"Because he's your husband. And you love him."   
"Not anymore I don't. I don't care if I never see him again." 

"Unlike a certain Ms Wolfe eh."   
"What's that supposed to mean."   
"I've seen the way you two look at each other."   
"Not be daft. We just get on that's all."   
"You do know that Bernie is gay don't you."   
"What's that got to do with us being friends." Serena said as she fiddled nervously with her chain.   
"Nothing. Nothing at all." She smiled. "Ah here come the men in our lives bearing tea."   
"Here Mummy."   
"Thank you darling. Come and sit with me. I need to talk to you."   
"We'll leave you to it. Charlie come on."   
"I've just sat down."   
"Stop moaning and shift yourself."   
"Thanks mum."   
"Grandma has told you about me wetting the bed hasn't she."   
"Yes she has."   
"Am I in trouble?"  
"No sweetheart you're not in trouble. But I don't want you to worry. Your daddy is in prison he can't hurt us anymore baby. I'm going to take you away just like I promised. We'll stay with Grandma and Grandad for a few more days and then we're going ok."  
"Where are we going Mummy?"   
"It's a surprise. But your gonna love it I promise. From now on it's just you and me." Serena smiled as she wrapped her arms around Mason and hugged him tightly.


	8. Chapter 8

Serena got into bed that night and put the TV on. As she flicked through the channel's her phone lit up. She smiled when she saw it was a text Bernie. 

Bernie   
Hey. Are you alright?Xx

Serena   
Am getting there. Thanks to you. Xx

Bernie  
Great. I was wondering if you and Mason were doing anything tomorrow. Xx

Serena   
No we aren't doing anything. Why? Xx

Bernie   
Well I have got the weekend off. And I was just wondering if you feel up to it that is. If you both wanted to go for a drive out somewhere. To the coast maybe. Xx

Serena   
That would be lovely. But are you sure you want to spend your weekend off with us?Xx

Bernie  
I can't think of anyone else I would rather spend my time off with. Xx

Serena   
You're so sweet. I don't need to ask Mason. He will be well up for it. Xx

Bernie   
Great. I'll pick you up tomorrow then about 10.00. Xx

Serena   
That'll be great. We'll be ready. Xx

Bernie   
Serena I don't know your mums address. Xx

Serena   
Sorry. It's 144 Montague Close. Xx

Bernie   
Thanks. I better let you go. See you both tomorrow. Xx

Serena   
You will. Goodnight Bernie. Xx

Bernie   
Goodnight Serena. Xx

Serena put her phone on charge as her bedroom door opened.   
"Hello."   
"Mummy I've had a bad dream. Can I sleep with you please?"   
"You haven't had an accident have you."   
"No Mummy."   
"Jump in then baby." Serena smiled as Mason got into bed and immediately cuddled up to Serena. "Guess what."   
"What."   
"Bernie has just texted me. She wants to take me and you out for the day tomorrow."   
"Really."   
"Yes really."   
"Were going to go aren't we?"  
"I didn't think you would want to go."   
"Of course I want to go. I like Dr Bernie. She's my friend."   
"Good job I said yes then isn't it."   
"Yes." He said as he punched the air. "Mummy."   
"Yes sweetheart."   
"When we go away. Can Dr Bernie come with us?"   
"What makes you ask that."   
"You like her don't you. And she you I know she does."   
"Baby I told you. It's just going to be me and you."   
"You do like Dr Bernie don't you Mummy?"   
"Yes love I do. I like her very much." Serena sighed as she kissed Mason on top of his head as they both closed their eyes. 

"Mason I've put a spare pair of clothes in a bag just in case you go in the sea alright." Serena said as she came into the kitchen and sat down.   
"Thanks Mummy."   
"So erm Mason tells me you're both going out with Bernie for the day."   
"Yes that's right."   
"Ahh she's a lovely woman."   
"Mum stop it."   
"What I only said she was a lovely woman."   
"Cause you were." Serena blushed. "I know what you're thinking. But we're just friends mum."   
"Why are you going red then."   
"Barbara. Leave her alone. Take no notice darling. I'll get it" Charlie said as he stood up and opened the front door. "Good morning Ms Wolfe."   
"Morning please just call me Bernie."   
"Come in through to the kitchen."   
"DR BERNIE." Mason jumped down off his chair and ran to hug her.   
"Hi mate." Bernie picked him up and walked into the kitchen.   
"Did you ever see him that excited to see his Daddy." Barbara smiled as she whispered in Serena's ear.   
"Stop it. Hey have you eaten."   
"Yes thanks."   
"Bernie I've finished your picture."   
"Have you."   
"I'll go and get it for you." Bernie put him down as he ran into the lounge and back. "I hope you like it."   
"I absolutely love it." She kneeled down in front of him and hugged him. "It's beautiful. I am going to put it in a frame. And hang it up in my lounge. So everyone can see it."   
"See lovely." Barbara whispered in Serena's ear again.   
"Mum please. Right are we ready."   
"Yeap."   
"Mason give Grandma and Grandad a kiss goodbye."   
"Bye Grandma. Bye Grandad."   
"Bye bye darling have a good day won't you."   
"We will."  
"Dad we need the booster seat out your car."   
"I'll get it." He said as Bernie and Mason followed him outside.   
"Mason thinks the world of her Serena."   
"JUST STOP IT PLEASE." Serena shouted as she grabbed her bag and went to the car.   
"Mummy come on we are waiting for you." Mason called from the back seat.   
"I'm here."   
"Have a good day darling."   
"Thanks dad." Serena hugged him.   
"Take no notice of your mum."   
"She's got a point though. Mason is always so excited to see her. So am I if I'm being honest."   
"You do whatever makes you happy. I Love you."   
"Love you too." Serena got in the car.   
"Drive carefully Bernie. You've got very special cargo in there." Charlie smiled.   
"I will. They will always be safe with me." Bernie smiled at Serena as she started the car and they drove away.


	9. Chapter 9

"Bernie can we have some music on please." Mason said as they got to the end of the road.   
"Of course you can." Bernie switched it on. "Is that alright mate."   
"Thank you." Serena smiled at Bernie before looking out of the window. "Mummy."   
"Yes darling."   
"Will there be some rides I can go on at the seaside."   
"There might be love."   
"Bernie if there is will you go on them with me please."   
"Of course I can."   
"Can we go in the sea too?"   
"We can do whatever you want to do today mate."   
"Thank you."   
"Your welcome mate."   
"You spoil him."   
"He deserves it. You both do." Bernie reached out and put her hand on top of Serena's. And gave it a gentle squeeze. A couple of hours later Bernie found a parking place and parked up.   
"Yes yes we're here." Mason said excitedly as they got out of the car.   
"Mason I need you to listen to Mummy. It's very busy so you must hold mine or Bernie’s hand and don't be running off on your own OK."   
"I won't Mummy."   
"Good boy." Serena kissed him on the cheek as he took her hand as they started walking.   
"Look Bernie." He said as he took her hand too. "There is rides over there."   
"So there is."   
"Can we go on them please." He said jumping up and down.   
"Come on then let's go." Bernie and Mason ran to the amusement Park. "What do you want to go on first?"   
"That one there."   
"Is he alright to go that one Serena. It looks pretty big."  
"If he wants to."   
"I do. I do. Come on Bernie." He dragged her excitedly to the ride. They got the tokens and got on. Serena watched the two of them laughing and talking to each other. Bernie put her arm around Mason before the ride started.   
"MUMMY." Mason shouted and waved as the ride started. Serena waved back and smiled as she watched them both laughing as the ride got faster. As the ride stopped Mason came running towards Serena and tugged at her hand.   
"Mummy did you see us we were going right fast."   
"I saw you. Was that good."   
"Yes."   
"Let's see what else we can go on eh."   
"Yes. Mummy can you come on a ride with us?"   
"I don't think so baby."   
"Mummy's still a little bit sore from her operation mate."   
"Sorry Mummy."   
"It's OK baby. I'm quite happy watching you enjoying yourself. Go on." Serena gave Mason some money. "Go and get some more tokens with Bernie."   
"Thank you Mummy."   
"Your welcome."   
"Come on Bernie." Mason pulled Bernie to the token office. 

After they had been on some more rides. They were all getting hungry. So they went to the fish shop for dinner. When they got inside Serena nipped to the toilet.   
"Bernie."   
"Yes mate."   
"I'm going to miss you."   
"What are you talking about? You can see me whenever you want mate. We're friends aren't we."   
"Me and Mummy are going away."   
"What...what do you mean you're going away?"   
"Mummy said we are only staying with Grandma and Grandad for a few more days. Then we are leaving."   
"Where are you going?"   
"I don't know. She didn't say. All she said is that I will like it. But I don't want to go Bernie. Now Daddy has gone we don't need to leave. All my friends are here. Grandma and Grandad are here. You're here." He cried.   
"Hey it's alright don't cry." Bernie said with tears in her eyes as she hugged him.   
"I love you." He whispered in her ear.   
"I love you too mate."   
"Will you talk to Mummy and tell her that I don't want to go."   
"I doubt she will listen to me."   
"Please you have to try."   
"Ok I'll try."   
"Thank you."   
"Wipe your eye's mate. Mummy is on her way back."   
"Is everything alright?"   
"Yes fine. Right what are we all having?"   
"Chips and Sausage please."   
"Yes sir. Serena."   
"Fish and peas. And a tea please."   
"I'll go order." Bernie stood up and went to the counter.   
"You having a good time baby?"   
"Yes. Are you Mummy?"   
"Yes sweetheart I am."   
"I really like Bernie."   
"I know you do."   
"You like Bernie too don't you?"   
"Yes she's erm she's very nice."   
"Mason come and pick what drink you mate." Bernie called as he stood up and ran over to her. 

After dinner they all had a walk along the beach.   
"Can I have a paddle."   
"Of course you can."   
"Let's all have a paddle." Bernie said as she and Mason took their shoes and socks off.   
Mummy come on take your shoes off and have a paddle with us."  
"Ok." Mason took Serena and Bernie’s hand as they ran into the sea. "Bloody hell it's freezing." Serena said as she ran back out.   
"Come on Mummy."   
"I'll get her." Bernie ran up to her. "Come on."   
"No."  
"Come on."   
"No don't you dare." Serena laughed as Bernie picked her up and ran back in the sea with her. "Don't let me go please." Serena held her arms round Bernie’s neck tighter.   
"I won't. I won't ever let you go." Bernie looked into Serena's eyes as they smiled at each other.   
"I think you've worn a certain little boy out." Serena said as she turned round and saw Mason fast asleep in the car.   
"It's been a good day. I've enjoyed it." Bernie said as she pulled up outside the house.   
"Me too. Thank you Bernie."   
"For what."   
"Being so good to us. Mason thinks the world of you."   
"I think the world of him. And you."   
"Bernie".   
"Don't leave." Bernie said as she put her hand on Serena's.


	10. Chapter 10

"How do you know we're leaving?" Serena said nervously as she moved her hand away.   
"Mason told me when we were in the chip shop."   
"I have to go. Thank you for today." Serena went to open the car door but Bernie stopped her.   
"You don't have to go anywhere Serena."   
"I have to protect my son."   
"From what. Andrew is in prison. No one else is going to hurt you or Mason. Because I'll make sure of that."   
"Why? We are nothing to you."   
"Nothing. No Serena you and Mason aren't nothing. You're everything to me."   
"Please don't say things that aren't true."   
"But it is true. It's very true."  
"Bernie please don't."   
"Listen to me." Bernie gently put Serena's face in her hands. "I care about you and Mason so much. Today has been amazing. I love spending time with you two. When Mason was walking in between us both today holding both are hands. I don't want this to scare you but it felt like we were a little family. And I liked it. I liked it a lot."  
"Mason thinks the world of you. And so do I if I'm honest."   
"Then don't leave. Let me look after you both properly. I want to be with you so much. I haven't stopped thinking about you since the day you were discharged from the hospital."Bernie said with tears running down her face.   
"I've been thinking about you too. I've tried not to. But I can't help it." Serena stroked Bernie’s cheek and peppered little kisses on her face before kissing her gently on the lips. Bernie pulled Serena closer as they kissed more passionately. Mason sneakily opened one eye and smiled as he saw Serena and Bernie kissing. Yes finally he thought to himself. He left them to kiss for a bit longer before he started needing the toilet. 

"Mummy." He said as he pretended to just wake up. Serena smiled at Bernie as they broke apart.   
"Yes baby."   
"I need the toilet."   
"Come on then let get you inside." Serena got out of the car and helped Mason down from the back seat. "Are you going to sit there all night or are you coming in?"   
"Is it OK?"   
"Come on Bernie I busting."   
"You heard the boss. Come on." Bernie got out and followed Serena and Mason into the house.   
"It's only us mum." Serena called out as Mason ran upstairs.   
"Hi love. Have you all had a good time?"   
"Yes it's been great. We are going into the kitchen to make coffee. Do you and dad want one?"   
"Please love." Barbara smiled as she went back in the lounge and sat down.   
"What are you smiling at?" Charlie said as he looked up from his paper  
"Nothing. Hello my gorgeous boy. You had a good day." She said as Mason sat down beside her.   
"Yes it was great. Grandma."   
"Yes love."   
"I've got a secret."   
"Have you know."   
"Do you want me to tell you what it is?"   
"Go on then."   
"Mummy and Bernie love each other."   
"How do you know that?"   
"I pretended to be asleep in the car and I saw them kissing."   
"Don't fib and get Grandma's hopes up darling."   
"I'm not fibing Grandma. I saw them."   
"Did you hear that Charlie?"  
"I heard I'm not deaf."   
"Well what do you think?"   
"I think you should keep your nose out. That's what I think. Just leave them to it."   
"There you go your coffee's." Serena said as she walked in the lounge. "Is something wrong?"   
"No love. Nothing is wrong. Mason has just been telling us about your day out."   
"Ok. Mason half an hour then bath time alright love."   
"Ok Mummy." Mason and Barbara smiled at each other as Serena went back into the kitchen. 

Bernie and Serena talked in the kitchen for a bit when Serena looked at the clock.   
"I better get his lordship in the bath and to bed."   
"Yeap and I better get going."   
"I'll see you out. Mason, come and say bye to Bernie."  
"Bye Bernie thanks for today." He said as he hugged her.   
"Your very welcome mate. See you soon."   
"Ok."   
"Go up and get your pajamas out I'll be up in a minute."   
"Ok Mummy. Bye Bernie."   
"Bye love."   
"See you Mr and Mrs Mckinnie." Bernie said as she poked her head round round lounge door.   
"Bye love. I hope we see you again."   
"I'm sure you will."   
"I have really today. Every minute of it." Serena said as she fiddled with the collar on Bernie’s shirt.   
"So have I. Serena I meant every word I said earlier. You know that don't you?"   
"I know. So did I." Serena leaned forward and kissed Bernie on lips. "I'll call you."   
"You'd better. Goodnight Serena."   
"Goodnight Bernie." Serena smiled as she watched Bernie get into her car and drive away.


	11. Chapter 11

Mason had his bath and Serena tucked him up in bed.   
"You're smiling a lot tonight Mummy."   
"Am I."   
"Yes it's nice to see you smile again. Are you happy Mummy?"   
"Yes darling I am. It's been a good day hasn't it?"   
"I've enjoyed it. I like Bernie."   
"I know you do. I like her too."   
"I know I saw." Mason said as he put his hand over his mouth.   
"What do you mean you saw?"   
"I saw you and Bernie kissing when we were in the car."   
"I thought you were asleep, young man."   
"I was pretending. I'm sorry Mummy."   
"There's no need to be sorry. You haven't done anything wrong. Come here." Serena smiled as she gave Mason a hug. "I suppose you heard Bernie tell me that you didn't want to leave as well."   
"Yeah I did. I don't want us to go anywhere. I want to stay here. Can we Mummy please."   
"Yes we can stay."   
"Thank you."   
"After everything you've been through. I just want you to be happy that's all."   
"I am happy. I'm happy here. With you, grandma, grandad and Bernie. "   
"I Love you so much baby."   
"I love you Mummy."   
"Goodnight sweetheart."   
"Night." Mason said as Serena kissed.   
"Bloody hell mum. You scared me to death standing there." Serena jumped as she shut the bedroom door.   
"When were you going to tell us that you were planning to take our grandson away?"   
"Where not going now so it doesn't matter."   
"But if Mason wanted to go you would, wouldn't you?"   
"Yes I would. He's been through so much mum. I would do anything for my little boy."   
"I know sweetheart. Mason told me earlier that you and Bernie kissed."   
"Here we go."   
"Is it true."   
"Yes mum it's true."   
"About bloody time."   
"What are you talking about it's about bloody time. We have only known each other for a few weeks."   
"I knew you liked each other when I saw how you looked at each other when you were in hospital. Bernie is a lovely girl. I think you're well suited."   
"Does it not bother you that she's a woman."   
"Why should it? Look does Bernie make you happy?"  
"Yes mum she does. Today was so nice. Just me her and Mason. She said it felt like we were a family. And it did I felt it too."   
"You sound like you're falling in love with her.   
"I think I'm falling in love with her mum." Serena said as Barbara pulled to her and hugged her tightly. 

"Morning Grandma."  
"Good morning my darling." Barbara kissed Mason as he sat down at the table.   
"Where's Grandad?"   
"Shower. So you want some toast."   
"Please Grandma."   
"Hi love."   
"Morning mum. Morning my gorgeous boy." Serena kissed and hugged Mason as she sat down.   
"Morning Mummy."   
"Tea and toast darling."   
"Please mum."   
"Mummy."   
"Yeah baby."   
"Will we be seeing Bernie again today?"   
"I don't think so darling. Why?"   
"Because she is probably busy."   
"But she has got the weekend off. She won't be busy."   
"You could alway give her a ring and invite her round for Sunday Dinner. If she isn't busy that is."   
"Mum."   
"What it's only a suggestion."   
"Please Mummy text her and ask."   
"Ok. OK." Serena picked up her phone and started to text. 

Serena  
Morning. I have a little boy who wants to know if he will be seeing you again today. Xx

Bernie  
Bless him. Well I'm not doing anything. Xx

Serena   
Great. Do you want to come over for Sunday Dinner?. Xx

Bernie  
I'd love to. Any excuse to spend time with my two favourite people. I'll be there. I can't wait to see you both. Xx

Serena   
We can't wait to see you either. Xx

"Is she coming or what?" Barbara said as she sat down.   
"Yes Mum she's coming."   
"Yes." Mason said as he punched the air excitedly.   
"Tell her dinner will be ready for about 2.30."   
"Will do."   
"But she's welcome to come whenever she wants."

Serena   
Mum says dinner will be ready for 2.30. But you can come over whenever you want. Xx

Bernie   
OK. I will probably come over when I'm ready if that's OK. Xx

Serena   
Course it is. I can't wait to see you. Xx

Bernie  
I can't wait to see you either. I just want to hold you in my arms again. And to kiss you again. Xx

Serena   
I want that too. I have thought about nothing else all night. Xx

Bernie   
I will be there in about an hour. OK. Xx

Serena   
That's more than OK. See you later. Xx

Bernie   
See you later beautiful. Xx

Serena smiled as she put the phone down.   
"It's nice to see you looking so happy darling."   
"I've got a reason to be. For the first time in years. I feel happy mum." Serena smiled as Barbara put her hand on top of Serena's. "Look at the time Bernie will be here in an hour. I better go and get dressed." Serena stood up and ran upstairs.   
"Grandma."   
"Yes love."   
"I think Mummy is in love."   
"So do I sweetheart. So do I."


	12. Chapter 12

"That'll be Bernie I'll get it." Serena said as she ran downstairs. She looked through the mirror at the bottom of the stairs before opening the door.   
"Hello."   
"Hello you."   
"Don't stand on ceremony come in."   
"Thanks. You look gorgeous." Bernie smiled as she rested her head on Serena's.  
"So do you."   
"My God I really want to kiss you right now."   
"I'm not stopping you." Serena raised her eyebrows as Bernie put her arms around her waist and kissed her.   
"Grandma look." Mason whispered. "Mummy and Bernie are kissing."   
"So they are. Let's leave them to it shall we." Barbara said as she and Mason went outside in the garden.   
"I couldn't stop thinking about you last night." Bernie said as they came up for air.   
"Me either. I'm so glad you could come over today."   
"There's nowhere else I'd rather be. I'm sorry I came so early. I just couldn't wait to see you again."   
"Don't apologise. I couldn't wait to see you either." Serena kissed Bernie softly. "Shall we go and join the others in the garden?"  
"Sounds good to me." Bernie took Serena's hand in hers as they went outside.   
"Mason look who's here."   
"Bernie." Mason ran up to her. Bernie picked the little lad up and hugged him.   
"Hiya mate. You alright?"   
"Yes. I'm happy you're here."   
"So am I."   
"Nice to see you again Bernie."   
"And you Mrs Mckinnie."   
"Please call me Barbara."   
"Bernie can I get you a drink?" Charlie said.   
"Just a juice please I'm driving."   
"Serena."   
"Same for me please dad."   
"Barbara come and give me a hand."   
"Just get a tray."   
"Come and help me."   
"Oh alright." Barbara sighed as she followed Charlie inside.   
"Bernie do you want a game of swingball with me?"   
"Sweetheart she's only just got here."  
"No it's alright. Come on then mate. I haven't played this in years." Serena sat down and watched Mason and Bernie play. 

"There you go darling." Barbara put the drinks on the table and sat down next to Serena.   
"Thanks mum. What's dad doing?"   
"Peeling the veg for me. So I've left him to it. She really is very good with Mason."   
"Yeah she is."  
"She's very good with you too."   
"I know she is."   
"You deserve to be happy darling after all you have been through. I never saw Mason this happy with his Daddy. Look at them together. He adores her Serena." Serena smiled as she watched Bernie lift Mason and carry him over shoulders to the table.   
"Mummy did you see that Bernie is really strong." Mason said as he got his drink.   
"I saw. Are you OK?" Serena put her hand on top of Bernie’s when she sat down.   
"Yes great. I'm enjoying myself."   
"Bernie can you draw with me later." Mason said as he climbed up on her knee.   
"Sweetheart there are two chairs you can sit on. Let Bernie have a bit of peace." Barbara said.   
"He's fine really."   
"I'll just go and see how your dad's getting on with that Veg." Barbara smiled as she went inside the house. "How are you getting on in here?"   
"All done."   
"Charlie just look at the three of them." Barbara smiled as they both looked out of the window. And saw Bernie kiss Serena softly on the lips and stroke her face. Then Mason put his arms around both of them as they all hugged. "They look like a perfect little family don't they?"   
"Yeah they do."Charlie put his arm around his wife as they continued to watch them. 

"Thank you Barbara. That was a gorgeous dinner." Bernie said as they all sat round the table outside.   
"Your welcome Bernie."   
"Mason what's up with your sprouts?"   
"I don't like them Grandad. They are yucky."   
"They are good for you."   
"Mummy why have you eaten yours."   
"I didn't have any on my plate baby."   
"Then why did I have them on mine.?"   
"Like i just, said they are good for you."   
"You've eaten all your sprouts Bernie. Do you like them?"   
"Yes they are my favourite veg."  
"Grandad says they make him trump."   
"Mason."   
"They do Grandma. Don't they Grandad?"   
"Yes Mason. Come on for grassing on me you can help me and Grandma with the pots."  
"That's not fair Grandad. I was only telling the truth. Tell him Mummy."   
"Oh no I'm not getting involved."   
"Come on young man stop moaning."   
"Shall we make ourselves comfortable over there?"   
"Sure." Bernie took Serena's hand as they went and sat down on the swing sofa. Serena put her head on Bernie’s shoulder as she snuggled up. "Your mum cooks a mean dinner. I don't think I need to eat ever again."   
"Bernie."   
"Yes."  
"I don't want today to end."   
"Neither do I. I love being with you and Mason."   
"We love being with you too." Bernie kissed Serena. The kiss became more passionate till Bernie broke the kiss.   
"Come and stay with me tonight."   
"What."   
"I would really like it if you and Mason stayed at mine tonight."   
"Are you not working tomorrow?"   
"Not till 2."  
"Bernie"   
"Please. I just want to spend more time with both. So will you. Will you stay the night?"


	13. Chapter 13

"I don't think staying at yours is such a good idea." Serena said sadly.   
"Why not."   
"It's too soon. If it was just me then maybe I would. But I have Mason to think about."   
"I know that. Serena I think the world of that lad."   
"He has had so much to cope with lately. I don't want him to get hurt again. When I was in hospital he started wetting the bed again. My mums had to buy a plastic bed sheet. I don't want him ruining your bed.   
"I will get a plastic sheet on our way home. Serena I will never hurt Mason or you. I just want us to spend more time together. Have you any idea how much I care about you both." Bernie smiled as she stroked Serena's face.   
"Andrew said he would never hurt me. And look how that turned out."   
"I'm not Andrew Serena. Mason's coming forget I said anything. It's obviously making you feel uncomfortable."   
"Hi baby."   
"Mummy Grandma said do you and Bernie want some cheesecake?"   
"I would love some mate."  
"Mummy."   
"Tell Grandma I'll have some later."   
"Ok." Mason turned to go back in the house but Serena held his hand to stop him.   
"Wait a minute sweetheart I need to ask you something. Bernie has asked if me and you want to stay at her house tonight."   
"You mean like a sleepover."   
"Yes baby like a sleepover. What do you think?" Would you like to sleep at Bernie’s house?"  
"Yes of course I would. You'll be there too won't you Mummy?"   
"Yes I'll be there too."  
"Yes. I'm sleeping at your house Bernie." Mason said excitedly as he climbed on her knee and hugged her.   
"I know. Exciting isn't it."   
"Yeah. I'll try and not have an accident." He whispered in her ear sadly.   
"Don't you worry about that darling." Bernie kissed him on the cheek and hugged and tightly. Thank you Serena mouthed. 

"Grandma me and Mummy are sleeping at Bernie’s house tonight."   
"Are you." Barbara smirked as she winked at Serena.   
"Mum."   
"I'm going to pack some things. Bernie will you come with me?"   
"Course I will." Mason grabbed her hand as they went into the house.   
"So you're sleeping at Bernie’s are you?"   
"Don't look at me like that."   
"Like what."   
"You know what. Nothing is gonna happen."   
"Why has she got a spare room for you to sleep in."   
"I didn't know. I never asked. Do you think I should?"   
"No I don't. Do you want to know what I really think?"   
"No but something tells me that you're gonna do anyway."   
"Well I think you should sleep with Bernie and let her show you a damn good time."   
"MUM."   
"What? Serena the woman is gorgeous. Besides when you get in bed with her. I don't think you will be able to resist her."   
"That's what I'm scared of mum. I've never been with a woman before. I don't know what to do."   
"I'm sure she'll show you."   
"Will you stop it mum bloody hell."   
"What? Sweetheart you need a bit of excitement in your life. After everything you have gone through with that waste of space."  
"I just don't want to get hurt again mum."   
"I don't think Bernie will ever hurt you or Mason come to that. You've seen how she is with him. And visa versa. You only get one life Serena. It's time you lived it to the fullest."   
"Thank you mum." Serena smiled as they hugged. 

"Here we are." Bernie said as she pulled up outside her house. "Are you alright?"   
"Yes I'm fine really. I'm just a bit nervous that's all."   
"You don't have to be nervous." Bernie smiled as she squeezed Serena's hand as they got out of the car. Serena helped Mason down as Bernie got their bag out.   
"Come in. It's not as big as your Mum and Dad's house but it's cosy."   
"It's lovely."   
"Where will I be sleeping Bernie?"   
"Follow me and I'll show you." They all followed Bernie upstairs and went into a bedroom. "Will this do for you mister?"   
"Yeah it's great. I'll get my things out of the bag."   
"Ok mate we'll leave you to it."  
"Mason don't make a mess."  
"Leave him he's alright. Come on I'll show you the other room." Bernie took Serena's hand as she took her in another bedroom.   
"What have you brought me in here for?"   
"I didn't know whether you would want to sleep in here. I don't want you to think I am putting any pressure on you."   
"You're not." Serena walked up Bernie and out her arms around her. "I want to sleep in your bed with you. I want to go to sleep in your arms. And walk up in your arms. I really care about you a lot."   
"I really care about you too." Bernie smiled as she kissed Serena gently.


	14. Chapter 14

Later that night Serena and Bernie were snuggled up on the sofa. While Mason sat at the coffee table drawing.   
"What are you drawing mate?" Bernie asked him.   
"You and Mummy. But I'll have to finish it tomorrow. I'm tired Mummy."   
"Come on then I'll take you up." Serena stood up and took the little boy's hand.   
"Night Bernie."   
"Goodnight mate sleep tight." Bernie hugged him before he went upstairs with Serena.   
"I like it here at Bernie’s house. Do you Mummy?" he said as he got into bed.   
"It's very nice."   
"Mummy. Daddy won't ever hurt you again will he?"   
"Daddy is in prison baby."   
"But they could let him out. And don't want him anywhere near you Mummy." Mason said as he started to cry as Serena put her arms around him.   
"No one is ever going to hurt your Mummy Mason. Because I won't let them." Bernie smiled as she walked into the bedroom. "I'm going to keep both of you safe from now on."   
"You are."   
"Yes I am. That's a promise."   
"I love you Bernie." Mason hugged her tightly.   
"I love you too mate. Goodnight."   
"Night Bernie. Night Mummy."   
"Night Baby sweet dreams."   
"Love you Mummy."   
"I love you. More than you'll ever know." Serena kissed and hugged the little boy as they turned the lights and left the bedroom.   
"Did you mean what you said in there."   
"I meant every word." Bernie took Serena's hands in hers.   
"You.. You really love my little boy."   
"So much. He's a great kid."   
"I think so but I am biased."   
"I'm gonna keep you and Mason safe. You believe me don't you?"   
"Yes I do." Serena put her arms around Bernie’s neck and pulled her closer and kissed her. "Shall we go to bed?"   
"Sure if you want to that is." Bernie nervously."  
"I want to." Bernie kissed Serena and led her to the bedroom. 

As Bernie shut the bedroom door behind them. She pulled Serena back to her and kissed her again passionately.   
"Are you sure you want to do this?" Bernie said as she broke the kiss.   
"No." Serena smiled. "But my mum's right."   
"Your mum."   
"Yes she said I need to start living. And to take a chance on you."  
“Really. What else did your mum have to say.”  
"That you'll probably know how to show me a good time." Serena raised her eyebrows.   
"She's right. I do." Bernie kissed Serena. "And I will." Serena squealed as Bernie picked her up and laid her on the bed. "You are so beautiful." Bernie smiled as she stroked Serena's face.   
"And you're gorgeous. I want you."   
"I want you."   
"I'm all yours." Serena pulled Bernie’s face back to hers and kissed her passionately. They were soon ripping each others clothes off. As they rolled around the bed.   
"Make love to me please." Serena moaned as Bernie began kissing her neck. Bernie put her hand in between Serena's legs and wasted no time plunging 2 fingers inside of her. Serena gasped as she did and pulled Bernie’s face back to hers and kissed her again.   
"You…You feel amazing inside of me." Serena breathed heavily.   
"It feels amazing being inside of you." Bernie smirked and added another finger before putting one of Serena's nipples into her mouth.   
"Jesus." Serena threw her head back on the pillow and closed her eyes. Serena couldn't remember ever being made to feel this good. Her mum was right Bernie does know how to show a girl a good time she smiled to herself. As she felt her orgasam building up fast.   
"I need… I need to come. OH FUCK." She screamed out as she came all over Bernie’s hand. Bernie laid at the side of Serena and kissed her softly.   
"Are you OK?"   
"Oh yes." Serena chuckled as she snuggled up close to Bernie. "Bernie I… I Love you." Serena stuttered nervously.   
"I love you too beautiful." Bernie kissed her again as they went to sleep. 

Bernie woke up the next morning and smiled as she looked at Serena sleeping beside her. She looked so peaceful laying there. I can't believe she told me she loved me last night. I hope she meant it. Cause I sure did she thought to herself. Bernie crept out of bed and put her dressing gown on and went downstairs.   
Serena woke up and smiled as she could hear Bernie singing downstairs. She got out of bed and put her dressing gown on. As she got the door Mason came running in.   
"Hey baby."   
"Mummy I need you to look at something please." He said as he dragged Serena to the room he had been sleeping in. "Look Mummy it's dry. I didn't have an accident."   
"Well done sweetie." Serena hugged him closely.   
"Mummy is that Bernie trying to sing."   
"It sounds like it. Let's go down shall we." Serena and Mason went downstairs and stood at the kitchen door as they watched Bernie dancing and singing round the kitchen. They both looked at each other and laughed.   
"Eh Bernie I think something is burning."   
"Shit the bacon." Bernie said as she took it off the stove. "Well that's ruined great."   
"Don't worry about it." Serena smiled as she walked up to her. Good morning. "Serena kissed her softly.   
"Morning gorgeous. Morning mate. Did you sleep well?"  
"Yes but your dreadful singing woke me up."   
"Dreadful singing. You cheeky little bugger." Bernie laughed as she picked him up and swung him round. "What do you and Mummy and want for breakfast then."   
"Not that bacon that's for sure." Mason said as he hugged her.   
"Can Mummy get in on that too."   
"Yes." Mason said as he pulled Serena to them and they all stood hugging each other.


	15. Chapter 15

Serena, Bernie and Mason sat round the table eating breakfast. Bernie put her hand underneath the table and put it on Serena's bare leg. Serena smiled as she put her hand on top of Bernie’s and squeezed it.   
"What are we doing today Mummy?"   
"What do you want to do?"  
"Can I go to the trampoline place?"   
"If you want to sweetheart."   
"Can you come Bernie?   
"I wish I could but I have to go to work mate."   
"Ok. I'm gonna go get dressed Mummy."   
"Alright love."   
"I wish I didn't have to go to work." Bernie squeezed Serena's leg again.   
"So do I. All I can think about is what you did to me last night. And how amazing it felt." Serena moved Bernie’s hand higher up her leg to where she needed it. Bernie stroked Serena's clit and kissed her slowly. They both moaned into the kiss. Bernie stood Serena up and unfastened Serena's dressing gown and kissed her way down her body. When she got to her goal she lifted one of Serena's legs and out it over her shoulder. Serena gasped as Bernie’s tongue took its first swipe of her clit. She held Bernie’s head in place with one hand and clutched the kitchen side with the other.   
"What the fuck." Serena moaned as Bernie sucked on the clit relentlessly. "Oh yes. Oh yes there just there. Oh fuck, fuck. FUCK." Serena shouted as she came. "I need to sit down. Berena got up and wrapped her arms Serena as she sat on the chair.   
"I meant what I said last night. I love you Serena."   
"I love you too."  
"Been with you and Mason has been amazing. It's been the best weekend I have ever had."   
"Me too. And last night and just now. Was the best sex I have ever had."  
"MUMMY."   
"I better go see what he wants." Serena kissed Bernie before going upstairs. 

"Have a good shift." Serena turned and smiled as they pulled up outside Serena's parents house.   
"I'll try."  
"Thank you for a great weekend."   
"Thank you. Have a good time at the trampolines mate."   
"I will. See you soon Bernie."   
"You will."   
"You can kiss Mummy you know Bernie. I don't mind." Mason smiled. They smiled at each other as Bernie leaned over and kissed Serena.   
"Love you."   
"I love you. Call me later."   
"Definitely. Bye."   
"Bye." Bernie watched as Serena and Mason went into the house. I love them two so much she thought as she started the car and drove to work.   
When Bernie got to the unit it was hectic.   
"You've just timed it right boss." Fletch said.   
"What's going on?"   
"There has been a riot at the prison. Luckily there has only been three prisoners injured."  
"Right. Where's Mr Griffin?"  
"Theatre one of them had been stabbed pretty badly."   
"Right let's crack on."   
About an hour later Bernie saw Serena walk onto the unit.   
"Hey what are you doing here?"   
"The prison rang me and said Andrew had been seriously hurt in a riot or something."   
"I don't know. I'll look for you. Bernie walked up to the board." Yes he's in theatre. He's been in for quite a while now. Are you OK?"  
"Yes. Can you go and find out how he is please."   
"Yes sure. You can wait in my office."  
"Thanks" Bernie went into theatre and saw Ric scrubbing out.   
"How is he?"   
"There's nothing we could do for him. His injuries were too severe."   
"He's dead."   
"Yes."   
"He's Serena's husband."   
"Bloody hell."  
"Exactly. He is the one who used to beat her up constantly. She's waiting in my office."   
"I better go and tell her then."   
"Do you mind if i come with you when you tell her."   
"Course not." Bernie followed Ric into the office. "Serena."   
"Hello again."   
"Hi I have been operating on Andrew. And I'm sorry but there was nothing I could do for him."   
"You mean he's dead."   
"Yes I'm very sorry."   
"Don't be. I'm not." Serena stood up as she walked out of the office.   
"Go to her."   
"Are you sure."   
"Yes take the rest of the afternoon off. She's gonna need you."   
"Thanks Ric." Bernie grabbed her things and ran after Serena. 

"Here you are." Bernie found Serena sitting outside on the bench.   
"Sorry I just needed some time by myself."   
"Do you want me to leave you to it?"   
"No stay. How Mason is going to take the news."  
"I can be with you when you tell him. If you want."   
"You've got work to do."   
"Ric has given me the rest of the day off to be with you."   
"I feel as if a huge weight has been lifted off my shoulders. I'm not upset in the slightest. He got what he deserved. Myself and Mason are better off without him. Some people deserve to die. And he is one of them. Will you take me home to my boy please?"   
"Cause I will." As they walked to the car Serena slipped her hand in Bernie’s.   
"I don't know what I would do without you."   
"You're never going to have to find out. I will always be here for you and Mason."  
"I'll always be here for you too. Bernie."   
"Yes."   
"Will you be my girlfriend." Serena said nervously.   
"You bet your life I will." Bernie pulled her close and kissed her passionately.


	16. Chapter 16

"Hi darling are you OK?" Barbara said as Serena and Bernie got in the house.   
"Yes. Where's Mason?"   
"In the lounge with your dad. You mustn't feel sorry for Andrew."  
"I don't mum."   
"It couldn't have happened to a nicer person."   
"I just don't know how Mason is going to take the news."   
"We can all be there with you when you tell him."   
"This is something I need to do by myself."   
"Ok darling."   
"Hi Mummy." Mason smiled as Serena walked into the lounge. "Can we go to the trampolines now?"   
"I need to talk to you sweetheart in private."   
"I'll leave you to it." Charlie said as he got up and closed the door behind him.  
"Come and sit here with me sweetheart." Serena said as she sat on the sofa. Mason got up and sat on her knee.   
"Is something wrong Mummy?"   
"You know when I got that phone call earlier. And I had to go out."   
"Yes."   
"The phone call was from the prison. There had been a big fight and Daddy got hurt."   
"Is he alright?"   
"No baby he isn't. There was nothing they could do for him. Daddy has died sweetheart."   
Mason threw his arms around Serena and hugged he tightly. "It's alright to be upset baby."   
"I'm not upset. I'm just glad he can't hurt you anymore Mummy." He said as he stroked Serena's face with his little hands. "I'll look after you Mummy."   
"I know you will sweetie." Serena smiled as she kissed him.   
"Does this mean we can go back to our house now."   
"I don't see why not."   
"I'm the man of the house now aren't I?"   
"Yes you are."   
"It will be fun just me you and Bernie."   
"Bernie."   
"Yes she can come round whenever she likes can't she."   
"Yes of course she can."   
"Mummy I won't be anything like daddy when I'm bigger will I?"   
"No sweetheart. You're nothing like daddy. You are Loving and Caring. You're my boy." Serena had tears in her eyes and he held him close to her.   
"Mummy."  
"Yes love."   
"When I'm a big boy and I've got a girlfriend. I am going to treat her so well."  
"I know you will. Any girl that gets you is going to be so lucky. Your a good boy."   
"I love you Mummy."   
"I love you so much." Serena kissed him as they cuddled up together on the sofa. 

"Is it OK to come in." Bernie said as she poked her head round the door.   
"Course you can." Serena patted the sofa for Bernie to sit down.   
"Are you alright mate?"   
"I'm OK. Mummy is it too late to go to the trampoline place."   
"No it doesn't shut while 8."  
"Can then we go then."   
"Got get your shoes and coat on then."   
"I'll take you if you want."   
"Are you sure."   
"Yes course. I might even have a go on them myself."   
"Yeah can you Bernie." Mason said as she came back in the lounge.   
"Why not."   
"Come on then let's go. Mum where taking Mason out."   
"Ok darling. Have a good time."   
"We will see you later Grandma."   
"Bye love."   
"Bernie me and Mummy are going to go back to our house now." Mason said as they drove to the trampoline centre.   
"Really."   
"Yes. You came still come over."  
"We are hoping so anyway." She said as put her hand on Bernie’s thigh.   
"You just try and stop me."   
"I am going to go round first thing tomorrow and get rid of all his stuff. I want everything of his out."   
"Why don't we go round later and I can help you."   
"Are you sure?"   
"Yes.   
"Ok. Thank you." Serena leaned over and kissed Bernie on the cheek. 

Serena sat smiling as she watched Bernie and Mason jumping around.   
"MUMMY." He shouted "LOOK AT ME."   
"I'm looking."   
"I'm going to get drink Mason." Bernie said as she jumped down and sat beside Serena.   
"Having fun?"   
"Am knackard."   
"Showing your age now." Serena smiled as she rested her head on Bernie’s shoulder.   
"I love you." Bernie kissed Serena on the forhead  
"I love you."   
"Mummy." Mason said as she sat down at the table for a drink.   
"Yes sweetheart."   
"Can we sleep in our own house tonight."   
"Do you want to?"   
"Yes. I want to go home."   
"Ok."   
"Bernie can sleep at our house tonight then."   
"Bernie has got work tomorrow. Beside she might not want to stay."   
"Bernie do you want sleep at my house tonight." Mason climbed on Bernie’s knee and put his arms around her neck.   
"I don't know about that."   
"Please. Please. I feel safe when I'm with you and Mummy together."   
"Ok I'll stay if its alright with Mummy."   
"Mummy can she. Can she."   
"Of course she can. Serena kissed Bernie quickly on the lips. Mason and Bernie played for a bit longer till they both started getting tired.   
"Are you ready for home now?"   
"Yes I'm tired Mummy."   
"Let's go home then shall we."   
"Yeah." Mason walked in between Serena and Bernie and held both their hands as they walked to the car.


	17. Chapter 17

"You're going home." Barbara said as they got back.   
"Yes we are."   
"But why? I thought you and Mason were happy here."   
"Mum we are. But we don't need to stay here. Me and Mason are free. He can't hurt us anymore Mum."  
"Don't worry Grandma. I'll look after Mummy."   
"I know you will darling. I'm gonna miss you both so much."   
"Mum we are only across town. You can come over whenever you want to. No one is stopping you."   
"Come here." Barbara said with tears in her eyes as she pulled Serena close to her. "I love you so much."   
"I love you too mum. You have been so great. But it's time we went home. It's what Mason wants."  
"I understand love."   
"We better go and pack. Come on Mason." Serena took Mason's hand as they went upstairs.   
"You don't need to worry Barbara. I'll look after them both." Bernie said as she followed her into the kitchen.   
"I know you will lass. I am so glad Serena met you. I have never seen my daughter and grandson as happy as they are when they are with you."   
"I've never been as happy either. Barbara I love them both so much. I will take good care of them."   
"I believe you will. You and Serena make a lovely couple." Barbara hugged Bernie tightly.   
"Thank you." They both wiped their eyes as Serena and Mason came in the kitchen. 

"You all packed love."   
"Yes. Thanks mum for putting us up."   
"This is your home too. It always has been."   
"I know." Serena hugged her mum. "I love you mum."   
"I love you. You're my little girl. And you always will be."   
"See you later dad."   
"Bye love. You know where we are if you need anything. Come here young man." Charlie picked Mason up and hugged him. "You'll be a good boy for Mummy won't you."   
"Yes grandad i promise."   
"He's always a good boy aren't you sweetheart." Barbara smiled as she hugged the little boy.   
"I try to be. Bye Grandma."   
"Bye my gorgeous boy. I'll see you soon OK."   
"Ok."   
"Right we better get going. I've got loads to sort out when we get home." Serena gave her mum and dad another hug before they all got in the car and drove to Serena's house.   
"Let me get the heating on for a bit." Serena said as they got in the house.   
"Mummy I'm hungry."Mason opened the fridge." There's nothing I'm here."  
"There won't be. Grandma took what was in the fridge to hers. I need to go shopping."   
"Do you want me and Mason to go to the supermarket?"  
"Would you. Then I can make a start on clearing out you know who's things."   
"Course. Just write me a list of what you need."   
"Bernie can I have a burger or something while we are out."   
"Yes course. We'll go through the drive through mate."   
"I think that's it." Serena gave Bernie the list and some money.   
"We won't be long. See you later." Bernie kissed Serena as they left. 

When Bernie and Mason got back they found loads of black bags chucked outside the front door.   
"Looks like Mummy's been busy."   
"Doesn't it just. SERENA WE'RE BACK."   
"BE DOWN IN A MINUTE."   
"Go stick the TV on mate. And I'll put this shopping away mate." Bernie said as she went into the kitchen.   
"That's all his clothes gone." Serena said as she chucked the last bag out of the front door.   
"Should you be picking heavy bags up?"  
"I'm fine. I just wanted to get shut. I've just got to change mine and Mason's bedding and I'm done for today. I'll sort the rest tomorrow."   
"Get the bedding out and I'll do the beds."   
"You're alright. I'll do it now then I get a bath. I stink." "Why don't you get a nice soak in the bath. And let me do the bed."   
"You're too good to me." Serena put her arms around Bernie’s waist as she kissed her. "Thank you."   
"I'll do anything for you." "Anything."   
"You know I will."   
"You are still staying over tonight aren't you.?"  
"I said I'll will and I meant it. Go get your bath." Bernie kissed Serena as she went upstairs. God I love that woman so much Bernie thought to herself as she watched Serena walk upstairs.


	18. Chapter 18

Bernie made the beds, came back downstairs and sat with Mason on the sofa.   
"What are you watching mate?"   
"You've been framed. Do you watch it Bernie?"   
"Sometimes."   
"It's funny isn't it." He smiled as he snuggled up to Bernie.   
"Yes." Serena walked downstairs and stood at the lounge door. She smiled as she stood and watched Bernie and Mason laughing at TV.   
"Bernie did you see that. He got hit straight in his nuggets." Mason laughed.   
"His nuggets?"   
"Yes that's what James at school calls them." Bernie laughed as she ruffled his hair.   
"Are you two having fun?" Serena sat down at the side of Mason.   
"Yes this is really funny Mummy."   
"I know." Serena kissed Mason on the head. "Bedtime for you soon sweetheart."   
"But Mummy there's no school tomorrow. It's the holidays."   
"Sweetheart it's been a long day an early night won't hurt you."   
"Can I have a hot chocolate first Mummy?"   
"I'll go and make you one. Do you want anything Bernie?"  
"I'll have the same as my mate here thanks."   
"Ok." Bernie leaned over and kissed Serena quickly.   
"Bernie."   
"Yes mate."   
"You love my mummy don't you?"   
"Yes I do. And I love you."   
"Why don't you move in with me and Mummy then.?"   
"Mason I can stay over whenever you want me to. But I have my own house sweetie."  
"But me and Mummy like it when you are with us."  
"I like it when I'm with both of you."   
"Then live with us please."  
"Shush you're Mummy's coming back in."   
"Is everything alright?"   
"Yep fine." Bernie smiled as she and Mason took the hot chocolates from Serena. 

"Jump in darling." Serena said as she took Mason to bed.   
"Mummy."   
"Yes Mason."   
"Is Bernie going to move in with us?"   
"Why do you ask?"   
"Well you love her and she loves you right?"   
"Right."   
"And I love her."   
"I know you do baby."   
"So why doesn't she just move in here with us? We could be a family Mummy."   
"Sweetheart it's a nice thought it really is. But i don't think we are ready for that"   
"So Bernie can't ever live with us."   
"I'm not saying that darling. Mason there is nothing I would love more. Then for us all to live together. But for the time being let's just keep things as they are."   
"Ok. Night Mummy."   
"Night baby." Serena kissed him as he laid down under the duvet. "I love you."   
"I love you Mummy." Serena turned out the light and left the door ajar.and went back downstairs.   
"Is he OK?"   
"Yeah fine." Serena sat down and Bernie immediately put her arm around her.   
"You look tired."   
"I am I'm shattered. I think I'll have an early night tonight."   
"Sounds good to me." Bernie smirked.   
"I mean to sleep"   
"It was worth a shot." Bernie kissed Serena but she pulled away.

"What's wrong?"  
"Just thinking about something Mason said."  
"What's he said."   
"It doesn't matter."   
"Is it the same thing he said to me by any chance?"  
"Why,what did he say to you?"   
"Just asked me if I was going to move in with you."   
"That's what he asked me. He said he wanted us to be a family. He must really want you to move in with us."  
"What about you?"   
"What about me?"   
"What do you want Serena?" Serena stood up straggled Bernie knee. And put her hand on Bernie’s face.   
"I want that too." She kissed her lips softly. "I know we haven't been seeing each other for long but when I'm with you. I feel happiness that I never thought was possible. I would love it if you moved in with us. So will you?"   
"I would love to. I love you and Mason more than anything. You know that don't you?"   
"I know. And we love you so much." Serena wrapped her arms around Bernie’s neck as they kissed passionately.   
"Leave it." Bernie said as the doorbell rang.   
"I won't be a minute." Serena jumped off Bernie’s knee and went to the front door. "Tracey what are you doing here?"   
"I hope you're proud of yourself. My son is dead because of you."   
"How is it my fault?"  
"You put him in there with your lies."   
"I didn't tell any lies." Serena said as Bernie came and stood beside her. "Bernie this is Andrews mum."   
"I heard. And now I think you should go."   
"I'm going nowhere until she admits that she lied about my son."   
"I won't tell you again." Bernie took a step forward but Serena pulled her back.   
"I didn't lie. Andrew was always beating me up. He used swear it would never happen again. But it always did." Serena said as her voice started getting louder.   
"YOU'RE A LIAR."   
"NO SHE ISN'T." Mason shouted as he ran downstairs and stood in between Serena and Bernie."  
"Mason don't talk to your Nan to like."   
"You're not my nan anymore. Don't ever speak to my Mummy like that. Daddy used to hit her all the time. I used to hear her screaming. And telling him to stop. But he never did. My Mummy isn't a liar." Mason cried as Bernie picked Mason up and Serena kissed him.   
"It's alright baby."   
"Now I won't tell you again. Get lost or I will ring the police."   
"You haven't heard the last from me Serena." Tracey said angrily as she turned round and walked down the drive.   
"It's OK I've got you both." Serena said as she put her arms around both of them and held them close.


	19. Chapter 19

Bernie woke up and looked at the clock on the bedside table. 3.15am is that all. I need the loo she thought to herself as she crept out of bed gently as not to wake Serena.   
"Mason you scared me." Bernie jumped as she came out of the toilet.   
"Sorry."   
"Do you need the toilet?"   
"I need Mummy."   
"Mummy's asleep. Will I do?"   
"I've had an accident." Mason cried.   
"Hey it's alright. Let's go into the bathroom and you can have a quick shower."   
"Ok" Mason followed Bernie into the bathroom as she started running the shower.   
"You jump in and I'll go get you some clean pajamas and see to your bed sweetheart alright." Mason nodded as Bernie left the bathroom. Bernie got some clean sheets and the Dettol spray and started to fettle Mason's bed. When she finished she picked a picture up off Mason's bedside table. She smiled as she saw Serena with her arms wrapped around Mason in the photo. He only looked very young in the picture.   
"That was my first day at school." Mason said as he stood at the door in his clean pajamas. "Daddy was working away for a few months and Mummy was so happy. She didn't have to worry about doing things wrong. Or worry about getting hit. Now she never has to worry about that ever again does she?"  
"No mate she doesn't."   
"I'm so glad Mummy met you."   
"I'm glad I met her and you. Mason you do know that I will never hurt you or your Mummy don't you?"   
"I know you won't. You love us don't you?"   
"I do very much."   
"And we love you." Mason yawned as he wrapped his arms Bernie.   
"Come on time to go back to sleep for you young man." Bernie pulled back the duvet for Mason to get in. 

"Is everything alright?" Serena said as she walked into the bedroom.   
"Yep everything's fine. Isn't it mate?"   
"Yes. I'm going back to sleep now."   
"Sweet dreams baby." Serena walked over and kissed him on the head.   
"And you Mummy." Serena grabbed Bernie’s hand as they left Mason's bedroom.   
"He'd wet the bed hadn't he?"   
"No no."   
"Bernie I can smell the Dettol."   
"Yes he had. So I ran him shower then I stripped and cleaned his bed."   
"You should have woken me up."   
"It's all done now. I handled it."   
"Thank you. You're so good with him." Serena put her arms around Bernie’s waist and kissed her softly.  
"I want to make love to you."  
"Oh God." Serena moaned as she buried her head in Bernie’s neck. "I'm not stopping you." Bernie took Serena's hand and led her to the bedroom.

Bernie unbuttoned Serena's pajama top and slowly pulled it down her arms.  
"Beautiful just beautiful." Bernie said as she kissed Serena's neck and then her lips. Serena lifted Bernie’s arms and pulled off her vest top.   
"Oh God." Serena gently cupped one of Bernie’s breasts then popped one of her nipples into her mouth and sucked on it hungrily. "I want you so much."   
"I want you too." Bernie and Serena finished undressing each other and both laid on the bed.   
"Let's make love together." Bernie slipped her hands between Serena's legs and spreaded the wetness that was there.   
"You feel so good Campbell."   
"So do you." Serena smirked as she did the same to Bernie. They both slipped 2 fingers inside of each other and began pumping in and out.   
"Christ that feels good."   
"You're telling me." They moaned as both their breathing got faster. Moans and groans filled the room. As they both came shouting out each others names. Serena snuggled up to Bernie and kissed her tenderly.   
"I love you Bernie Wolfe."   
"I love you too. I am going to take care of you and Mason for the rest of my life." Bernie kissed Serena and held her closer.


	20. Chapter 20

"Morning Mummy." Mason said as he jumped on Serena's bed.   
"Morning sweetheart." Serena hugged Mason. "Are you alright?"   
"Yes. Bernie said breakfast is nearly ready."   
"I'll be down in a minute darling."   
"Ok Mummy." Serena went into the bathroom and hot washed and dressed and went downstairs. "Morning."   
"Morning gorgeous." Bernie kissed Serena as she put her breakfast on the table.   
"Thank you. Are you working today?"   
"Yes then on my way back I thought I would pop to my flat a pack a few bags and bring them round. If it's OK with you?"   
"Of course it is. The sooner the better." Serena smiled.   
"Why are you bringing bags round?" Mason said as he came into the kitchen.   
"Erm didn't I say Bernie is moving in with us?"  
"No you didn't Mummy. Are you really going to move in with us Bernie?"   
"Yes mate I am." 

"Yes yes yes." Mason squealed excitedly as he ran up to Bernie and hugged her.   
"I take it you're happy then?" Serena stood up and ruffled Mason's hair.   
"Yes Mummy this is the best news ever." Mason turned in Bernie’s arms and hugged Serena. "We are going to be the family I have always wanted to be." Mason said with tears in his eyes.   
"Oh baby it's alright don't cry."   
"I'm happy Mummy. I'm really happy. You are with someone that really loves you. And I know that Bernie will never ever hurt you. Will you Bernie?"   
"No sweetheart I won't. And I will never hurt you either. I love you and you're Mummy so much."   
"We love you. Don't we Mummy?   
"Yes baby we do." Serena smiled as she kissed Mason the leaned over and kissed Bernie tenderly on the lips. "I love you."   
"I love you." Bernie kissed Serena. I better get going. Mason get your shoes on mate and I'll drop you off at James's."  
"Ok."   
"We definitely have one happy little boy there."   
"He's not the only one."   
"I'm ready Bernie."  
"Right let's go."   
"See you later Mummy."   
"Bye darling. Have fun."   
"I will. James's Mummy will bring me home."  
"Alright love be good."   
"I will. Love you Mummy."   
"I love you sweetheart." Serena waved them both off at the door as they drove away. 

Serena was cleaning up in the kitchen when the doorbell rang.   
"No I don't want to talk to you." Serena said as she opened the door and tried to close it again.   
"I want to see my Grandson." Tracey Andrews mum said angrily.  
"He's not here."   
"Don't lie to me."   
"I'm not lying. He had gone to his friends for a few hours."   
"When will he be coming back?"   
"I don't know."   
"I won't let you keep my Grandson away from me. I have already lost my son because of you. I am not going to lose my Grandson too."   
"It's up to Mason if he wants to see you not me."   
"Then I'll come back later when he's back. And if i find out that you are trying to keep him away from me. My God you are going to regret it."   
"Meaning."   
"You'll find out." Tracey said as she walked down the path.


	21. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some people my find this chapter upsetting

Serena ran into the house and grabbed her phone to ring Bernie.  
"Pick up please pick up."  
"Hello sweetheart."  
"Hey. Tracey has just been round again shooting her mouth off."  
"I hope you shut the door in her face."  
"No I didn't. She is demanding to see Mason."  
"She is is she."  
"Yep. She said I am keeping her away from him on purpose."  
"That's bollocks."  
"You know that and I know that but she doesn't. She said if I don't let him see him then I will regret it."  
"What does she mean by that?"  
"I don't know. But I'm going round there to sort this all out."  
"Wait till I've finished work and I'll come with you."  
"Thanks but this is something I need to do by myself."  
"I'd rather you let me come with you."  
"I'll be fine."  
"You sure?"  
"I'm sure.  
"If she does anything to hurt you, I swear."  
"Bernie it's alright. I refuse to be scared by anyone in that family anymore. Do you love me Bernie Wolfe?"  
"You know I do."  
"Good because you and Mason are all I need. I'll see you later."  
"Serena wait."  
"I love you."  
"I love you but Serena." Bernie said but the line went dead. 

Serena got out of her car and ran up the path and knocked on the door.  
"What do you want?" Tracey said as she opened the door.  
"So it's alright for you to just turn up at my door. But I can't just turn up at your's."  
"What do you want Serena?"  
"I think we need to talk. Don't you?" Tracey nodded as she let Serena in. "Can I get you a drink?"  
"No thank you. Let's get some things straight shall we. I am not stopping you from seeing Mason. It's him that doesn't want to see you after the way you spoke to me. I never lied. Your son… Your son hit me and taunted me for most of our 10 year marriage. He used to tell me I could never leave him because no one else would have me. Because I'm useless. And I'm not. Do you want to see what your precious son did to me? " Serena stood up and started to unbutton her blouse. She let the blouse fall to the floor so Tracey could see all the scars on her body that Andrew had done. 

"The scars on my back is where he hit me with a belt because I burnt the dinner one night. I have had numerous black eyes and busted lips. He has pushed me down the stairs. The last time he beat me he ended up rupturing my spleen. Mason found me. He thought I was dead." Serena sobbed." Your son isn't the loving husband and family man that you think he was." Tracey stood up and picked Serena's blouse up off the floor. Tears rolled down her face as she gently put it back on Serena.  
"I'm so sorry." She cried as she pulled Serena to her and hugged her tightly. "I never thought my son could be capable of doing such vile things. I didn't bring him up like that. You should have told me all this before."  
"He would have lied his way out of it. And you would have believed him. Wouldn't you?"  
"I don't know. I know I believe you. I'm so sorry Serena. No one should have to go through what you have been through. He… He never hit Mason did he?"  
"No never because if he had I would have killed him a long time ago. And that's the truth."  
"I want to see him. I want to see my Grandson."  
"I'll ask him. But I won't make him do something that he doesn't want to do. He has been through enough. He is my priority."  
"I understand completely."  
"I better get going Bernie will be bringing Mason back from his friends soon."  
"Who's Bernie?"  
"Bernie is my partner."  
"I hope he treats you well."  
"She does very well."  
"She."  
"Yes she. Is that a problem?"  
"Why should it be? As long as she treats you and Mason well that's all that matters."  
"She does. Mason thinks the world of her. His little face lights up whenever she walks into the room. He loves her and so do I."  
"I'm pleased for you. I really am. Why don't you stay for a quick cuppa?"  
"Go on then why not." Serena smiled as she followed Tracey into the kitchen.


	22. Chapter 22

"SERENA." Bernie shouted as she and Mason got home.   
"MUMMY."   
"Hello." Serena smiled as she walked downstairs. "Hi baby you had a good day at James's?"  
"Yes I won him on the ps4."   
"Well done."   
"Mummy can I have a ps4 when it's my birthday?"   
"We'll see." Serena kissed him on the cheek and went into the kitchen.   
"Well?" Bernie said as she followed her in the kitchen.   
"Well what?"   
"How did it go at Traceys?"   
"Ok now she finally believes what Andrew did to me."   
"It's about time. So she isn't gonna hassle you anymore?"   
"I don't think so. But she still wants to see Mason. I'd said I would ask him. But if he says no then that's it. I won't make him."   
"And what did she say to that?"   
"That she understands. MASON DINNER IS READY."   
"COMING MUMMY." Mason called out as he ran into the kitchen. "Mummy can I have a ps4?"   
"I said I'll see. Now eat your dinner please." Serena put the dinner's on the table and they all sat down. 

"Can I leave the table now please." Mason said as he pushed his plate away.   
"In a minute. I need to talk to you."   
"What about?"   
"Nannan Tracey."   
"What about her?"   
"I've been round to see her today. And we have sorted everything out."   
"That's good. Can I go now?"   
"Hold on. Nannan Tracey wants to see you."   
"I don't want to see her. Can I go and watch TV now please?"   
"Course you can."  
"Well you've got your answer." Bernie said as she started clearing the table.   
"I guess. I'll do the pots you go and have a shower if you want."   
"Ok I won't be long."   
"Take as long as you want. Will you run Mason a bath when you've finished?"   
"Yes sure." Serena did the dishes and cleaned the kitchen up and went into the lounge. "What are you watching? She said as she sat down next to Mason on the sofa.   
"Minions."   
"Mason about Nannan Tracey. She really wants to see you."   
"Mummy I have already said I don't want to see her. And I meant it."   
"Ok. OK." Serena put her arm around him and pulled him closer. "I'm not gonna make you darling. I just promised her I'd ask that's all."   
"Well you have asked. And I'm sorry but it's a no. I don't want to see her Mummy.   
"Alright. Then you don't have to."   
"Good."   
"MASON BATH." Bernie shouted from upstairs.   
"Go on go get a bath. You are having an early night tonight. Back to school tomorrow."   
"Ok." Mason smiled as he ran upstairs. 

All 3 of them were in the lounge watching TV when Mason started yawning.   
"Bedtime for you young man." Serena got up off the sofa and took Mason's hand.   
"Do I have to?"   
"Yes you do."   
"Goodnight Bernie."   
"Goodnight mate." Bernie gave Mason a hug as he went upstairs with Serena.   
"Mummy I really really want ps4 when it's my birthday."   
"So you keep saying." Serena smiled as she pulled the duvet up around him.   
"Will you buy me one please."   
"I don't know sweetheart."   
"I'll be really good Mummy I promise."   
"I'll think about it OK. Now time for you to go to sleep. Night darling. I love you."   
"Night. Love you too." Mason hugged Serena. Serena went downstairs and saw Benrie messing on phone.   
"Playing Candy Crush are you?"   
"No I don't play that shit." Serena laughed as she sat down and glanced over at Bernie’s phone.   
"Why are you looking at Games consoles?"   
"Just looking how much they are. Mason did say he wanted one."   
"How much are they?"   
"£279"  
"You're joking."   
"Nope."   
"Well he can forget getting one of them for his birthday. I can't afford that."   
"We could always go half's on one."   
"No I couldn't let you do that."   
"Why not. I might as well put money towards something that he really wants."   
"I said no. He's my son not yours. And if I say he's not having one then he's not having one." Serena snapped as she left the room.


	23. Chapter 23

A little while later when she had calmed down. Serena came back downstairs. She went into the lounge but Bernie wasn't there.   
"BERNIE." Serena went into the kitchen but she wasn't there either. She saw a note on the table and picked it up. 

My darling Serena   
I have gone back to my own place. I think we need a bit of space. So I won't be moving in with you and Mason. As much as I really want to. Please don't think that I don't love you. Because I do. You and Mason with all my heart. I'll ring you in a day or two.   
All my love Bernie. Xxxx

Tears rolled down Serena's face as she read the letter over and over again. You stupid stupid idiot. You've done it now you've lost her. I bet she doesn't ring she thought to herself. Serena turned the lights off and went upstairs to bed. Serena went into Mason's bedroom. She stood watching him sleeping with tears streaming down her face.   
"I'm sorry I've spoilt everything sweetheart. It looks like it's just gonna be just me and you from now on." Serena kissed Mason on the head and went into her room. She got in bed and cried herself to sleep. 

"Mason come on darling. It's time to get up." Serena said as she knocked on his bedroom door.   
"I'm awake."   
"Come on let's get you some breakfast."   
"Can I have Ready Break?"   
"Course you can." Serena went downstairs and got breakfast ready.   
"Mummy."   
"Yes love."   
"Where's Bernie?"   
"I don't know." Serena put Mason's breakfast in front of him.   
"What do you mean you don't know?"   
"I mean I don't know. Now eat your breakfast."   
"Bernie loves us she wouldn't just go."   
"Well she has." Serena snapped. "So just eat your breakfast and go and get washed and dressed." Mason chucked his spoon on the table and ran upstairs.   
"MASON."Great going Campbell. First Bernie hates you. Now your son hates you. She thought to herself. Serena stared out of the kitchen window as Mason walked back into the kitchen.   
"I'm ready to go." Mason looked sad as he stood at the door. Serena walked up to him and kneeled down in front of him.   
"You look smart and so very handsome Baby. I'm sorry I shouted at you. I just keep ruining everything I'm so sorry." Serena cried.   
"You haven't ruined anything Mummy." Mason put his arms Serena and hugged her tightly. "Where is Bernie really Mummy?"   
"I wish I knew. I said something to her that wasn't very nice. And she left."   
"Maybe she's at work?"   
"Maybe."  
"Why don't you go and see she's at the hospital. When you have dropped me off at school?"   
"Maybe. Come on let's get you to school. You don't want to be late on your first day back." Serena took his hand as they walked to the car. 

Serena dropped Mason at school and drove straight to the hospital. As she walked down the corridor to AAU she saw Bernie turn round the corner and walk slowly towards her.   
"Hi."   
"Hi."   
"I need to talk to you. Is there somewhere quiet we can go?"   
"Sure we can use the on call room." Bernie opened the door and let Serena go in first. Serena sat on the bed and patted it for Bernie to sit down.   
"I'm sorry about last night and what I said. I shouldn't have said it. Not when I know how much you love Mason. And how much he loves you. How much we both love you." Serena held Bernie’s hands in hers as tears welled up in her eyes. "You Berenice Wolfe are one of the best things that has ever happened to me. You and Mason are my entire world. I don't want to lose you."  
"You're not gonna lose me."   
"I feel like I have."   
"You haven't. I promise."  
"I love you so much."   
"I love you too." Bernie shuffled closer to Serena and kissed her.   
"I missed you so much last night. Not waking up in your arms. Or you softly kissing me as soon as I open my eyes. Please say you will still move in with us. I promise I won't do anything to ruin it again."   
"You haven't ruined anything."   
"That's what Mason said."   
"Well he's right. And of course I will still move in with you both."   
"How about this weekend?"  
"Perfect."   
"Your perfect Bernie Wolfe."   
"Hardly."   
"You're perfect for me." Serena kissed Bernie. The kiss became more passionate as Bernie laid Serena back on the bed.   
"Haven't you got work to do?" Serena smiled as she broke the kiss.   
"Nope. I only came in to pick something up. Now, less talking. More kissing." Bernie smirked as she pressed her lips to Serena's once more.


	24. Chapter 24

"Bernie wait." Serena held onto Bernie’s hands as she tried to pull Serena's trousers down.  
"What's wrong?"  
"No one is gonna come in here are they?"  
"No. when we came in I locked the door from the inside. Don't worry." Bernie kissed Serena again as she started to take her clothes off. "Oh god I missed your sexy body last night." Bernie moaned as she began kissing every inch of Serena's body.  
“It’s not sexy i have scars after what he did to me.”  
“Shush if i say your sexy your sexy."Bernie stroked Serena's face." I’ve missed you.”  
"I missed you too. Don't you ever leave me again." Serena grabbed Bernie’s head and kissed her passionately. "I need you to."  
"You need me to do what Serena?"  
"I need you to fuck me please." Bernie smirked as she kissed her way back down Serena's body. Bernie kissed and bit her thighs avoiding where Serena needed her the most. "Bernie please please fuck me." Serena moaned.  
"Patience Serena Wendy Campbell."  
"I haven't got any just fuck me." Bernie put Serena out of her misery and slowly put two fingers inside of her. "Oh God thank fuck for that." Serena threw her head back onto the pillow as Bernie began making love to her. "Oh yeah. Oh yeah." Serena kept repeating as her breathing got heavy. "Don't, don't you dare stop Wolfe."  
"I won't baby." Bernie kissed Serena hungrily.  
"Make me come. I need to come."  
"Oh I'm gonna." Bernie added another finger and went faster. Serena's whole body shook as she came on Bernie’s fingers.  
"I love you." Serena said as she cuddled up to Bernie.  
"I love you too." Bernie smiled as she kissed Serena. 

They left the hospital and both went to pick Mason up from school.  
"Serena." Bernie said as they waited in the car for Mason to come out.  
"Yes."  
"About this gaming thing that Mason wants for his birthday."  
"What about it?"  
"Well how about me and you pay half on it?"  
"I can't ask you to do that. It will still be over and hundred pounds."  
"Serena I want to. I will do anything to make that little boy happy."  
"You're so lovely aren't you."  
"So is that a yes?"  
"If you're sure."  
"I'm sure." Bernie leaned over and kissed Serena softly. "Here he comes." Serena got out of the car and opened the back door for Mason to get in.  
"Hi Mummy."  
"Hello darling. You had a good day?"  
"Yes. Bernie you've come back."  
"Of course I did. Did you think I could stay away from you two?"  
"I hope not. Me and Mummy really want you to move in with us."  
"And I am this weekend."  
"Really."  
"Really." Mason unfastened his seat belt and hugged Bernie.  
"Seat belt back on now darling so I can start the car."  
"Ok Mummy." Mason smiled as he sat back down in his booster seat. 

Bernie stood at the kitchen door smiling as she watched Serena singing and dancing while she cooked the tea. Bernie crept up behind her and turned her around as they both started dancing around the kitchen together. They both sang together.  
"These words are my own from my heart flow.  
I love you, I love you, I love you. I love you.  
There's no other way  
To better say.  
I love you. I love you." Bernie put her head against Serena's as they continued to dance around the kitchen. Mason stood and watched them for a bit before he came in and tugged Serena's hand. Bernie picked him up and kissed him on the cheek.  
"I love you two but you can't sing."  
"You cheeky little bugger." Serena smiled as she tickled Mason.  
"Mummy stop."Mason squealed." Is dinner ready I'm hungry?"  
"Yes darling it's ready. Sit down at the table. Serena dished up and they all began eating their tea.  
"So how was school today Mason?"  
"Good. Mummy."  
"Yes love."  
"Me and my friends were talking about my birthday."  
"Right."  
"They wanted to know whether I was having a party."  
"What did you say?" Serena looked worriedly at Bernie.  
"I said I would ask you Mummy. So am I having a party?"  
"Do you want a party?"  
"Yes I do."  
"Then you can have one. Can't he Bernie?"  
"Of course he can."  
"Thank you. Thank you." Mason jumped off of his chair and threw his arms around both of them.


	25. Chapter 25

"I've been thinking." Bernie said as Serena snuggled up to her in bed that night.   
"That's always a worry."   
"You cheeky little bugger."   
"I'm only messing." Serena looked up and kissed Bernie. "What have you been thinking?"   
"About Mason's party."   
"What about it?"   
"Well I was thinking when he goes round James's he is always going on about bowling. So why don't we take him and some of his friend's bowling for his birthday. They do bowling parties. I have looked online."   
"Have you now."   
"I hope you don't mind me looking." Bernie said nervously.   
"Of course I don't mind. I think it's a great idea."   
"Shall we book it then?"   
"Yes sure. I will do it first thing in the morning."   
"I'll give you the money towards it."   
"Bernie no stop."   
"What?"   
"You are already going half with me on the Ps4. You're not going half on the party as well."   
"Serena I want to please. Me and you are in this together now. Aren't we?"   
"Yes we are." Serena smiled as she held onto Bernie tighter. "This is forever me and you isn't it?"   
"You bet your life it is gorgeous. You and Mason are everything to me. And you always will be. I love that little lad as if he was my own. You know that don't you?"   
"I know. And I know he loves you just as much as he loves me. More sometimes I think."   
"He definitely loves you more. Serena he worships the ground you walk on. Mason adores you. And I adore you."   
"The feeling's mutual believe me. I have never felt so loved before." Serena kissed Bernie softly on the lips. “Bernie.”  
“Yes”  
“When we made love in the on call room. You erm, you said my body was sexy.”  
“That’s because it is.”  
“How can it be? I have flabby bits and reminders of what Andrew did to me.”  
“Listen you are not flabby so you can pack that in right now. And as for the scars. Yes i wish you didn't have them because the thoughts of someone doing those dreadful things to you breaks my heart. It really does. But scars fade Serena. But my love for you will never, ever fade.” Bernie smiled as she kissed Serena between every word.  
“Neither will mine.” Serena smiled as she closed her eyes and fell asleep.

"There you go sweetheart." Serena kissed Mason on his head as she out his breakfast in front of him.   
"Thanks Mummy. Morning Bernie."   
"Morning mate."   
"Mason me and Bernie were talking about your party last night."   
"I can definitely have one?"   
"Of course I said you could. You know how you like playing that bowling game at James's?"   
"Yes."   
"Well Bernie had an idea of having a bowling party. What do you think?"   
"I'd love that."  
"Well you have to tell me how many kids you want to invite."   
"Well there James's, Lewis, Keegan, Mitchell, Grace."   
"Hold up. Who's Grace?"   
"She's a new girl. She has only just started at our school."  
"And you like her do you." Serena winked at Bere.   
"She's erm she's cute."   
"Did you hear that Bernie she's cute."   
"I heard. So how many do you think will be coming?"  
"Let me think." Mason went quiet for a moment. "About 10."   
"10 right I'll ring them up and book it when I have taken you to school."   
"Thank you. You two are the best mommies ever." Mason beamed as he threw his arms around them both. "I'm going to go and get dressed."   
"Ok love." Serena looked at Bernie who had tears in her eyes. "Hey what's wrong?"   
"He said Mommies Serena."   
"I know I heard."   
"He thinks of me as a Momma."   
"That's how much he loves you Bernie."  
"I want us to be a family. You me and Mason."   
"We already are." Serena stood up and sat on Bernie’s knee. "We love you so much."   
"I love you both too." Bernie kissed Serena and held her tightly.


	26. Chapter 26

2 weeks later 

Bernie had officially moved in with Serena and Mason and had settled in well. Mason loved having Bernie around all the time and so did Serena.   
"Mason, come on it's bedtime." Serena said as she came into the lounge.   
"Ok. Night Bernie."   
"Night Mate." Bernie hugged Mason tightly. "Love you."   
"I love you."   
"I won't be a minute." Serena smiled as she followed Mason upstairs.   
"Mummy."   
"Yes darling."   
"I really like having Bernie living with us."   
"So do I. Now go to sleep. You've got a busy day tomorrow."   
"It's my birthday."   
"I know. Are you looking forward to your party sweetheart?"  
"Yes and so are my friends. Mummy I've been thinking. Is it too late to invite Nannan Tracey to my party?"   
"I don't think so. Are you sure you want her to come?"   
"Yes she can come."   
"Ok I'll go and give her a ring then."   
"Thanks. Night Mummy."   
"Night my darling. I love you so much."   
"I love you too mummy." Serena kissed Mason, turned the light off and left the room.   
"Is he OK?"   
"Yes fine. He wants Tracey to come to his party now."   
"Really."  
"That's what he has just said. I better ring her up and see if she can make it." Serena picked up her phone and dialed the number.   
"Hello."   
"Hello Tracey. It's Serena."   
"Hello love. I was hoping you would ring. I've got Mason's birthday card and present here. I know he doesn't want to see me but I wondered if you could maybe come and pick it up for him?"   
"That's what I have I rang you about actually. Mason has just said he wants you to come to his party tomorrow."   
"He has."   
"Yes.if you want to that is"   
"Oh Serena of course I want to." Tracey said as she tried her hardest not to cry. "I have missed him so much. Where is it at?"  
"At the bowling alley. His party starts at one."   
"I'll be there. Do you need me to bring anything?   
"No the kids will be having burgers and pizza there."   
"Ok. Our Lou said is it alright for her to come?"   
"No problem."   
"Thanks.I'll see you tomorrow then."   
"See you later bye.   
"Bye." Serena put the phone on the table and cuddled up to Bernie.   
"You OK?"   
"Yes. Shall we erm. Shall we have an early night too." Serena raised her eyebrows and winked at Bernie.   
"Too right." Bernie lifted Serena off the sofa and carried her upstairs. 

"Mummy, Bernie wake up. It's my birthday." Mason said excitedly as he ran into their bedroom and started jumping on the bed.   
"Happy Birthday my beautiful boy." Serena popped her nightie on and pulled Mason to her for a hug. "What have you bought me?"   
"You'll have to go downstairs and have a look." Serena smiled as she rested her head on Bernie’s shoulder.   
"Come on then you two hurry up."   
"Mason."   
"Yes Mummy."   
"Please don't open anything until me and Bernie come down OK."   
"Ok. Please hurry up."   
"We will."   
"We better get down stairs." Bernie kissed Serena and got out of bed.   
"We'd better or he will be shouting up." Serena and Bernie put their dressing gowns on and went downstairs.   
"Can I open my presents now?"   
"Yes go on get em opened."   
"This one is from you Mummy." Mason smiled as he tore off the paper. "Clothes."   
"For your party today. Don't you like them?"   
"There nice thank you." Serena smiled at Bernie as Mason opened another present. "Oh my God he said excitedly I wanted these trainers."   
"You'll have to ring Grandma and Grandad up and thank them."   
"I will. Did you ring Nannan Tracey?"   
"I did and she's coming."   
"Good." Mason opened the rest of his presents and his cards.   
"There is one more present." Serena said as she went behind the chair and lifted up. "This is from me and Bernie."   
Mason tore the paper off.   
"Yes yes yes a ps4 this I want I really really wanted. Thank you so much." He jumped up and threw his arms around both of them. "You too are the best mommies ever. I love you."   
"We love you very much. Shall we go and have some breakfast?"   
"Yes I'm hungry now." Mason ran off ahead of them into the kitchen.


	27. Chapter 27

"Mummy do I look good?" Mason said as he went into Serena's and Bernie’s bedroom.   
"Come here let me look at you." Serena smiled as Mason walked closer to her. "You look very handsome."   
"You look very pretty too mummy."   
"Thank you baby." Serena took Mason's hands in hers.   
"I'm very proud of you young man. You have had to cope with so much and you have handled it fantastic. I love you more than anything in the world. You know that, don't you?"   
"I know. And I love you Mummy." Mason put his arms around Serena and hugged her tightly.   
"ARE YOU TOO READY TO GO." Bernie shouted from downstairs.   
"YES. Come on. Let's go to your party." Serena held Mason's hand as they went downstairs.   
"Wow you too look fantastic." Bernie smiled as they walked downstairs.   
"So do you." Serena kissed Bernie softly before they left the house and drove to the bowling alley. 

When they arrived at the bowling alley some of Mason's friends were already there. They all ran up to him and wished him a happy birthday. Serena and Bernie looked on smiling as he opened his presents off his friends.   
"Grandma, Grandad." Mason shouted as he ran to them  
"Happy Birthday darling." Barbara hugged him.   
"Thank you for my trainers I have got them on."   
"Are they the right ones?"   
"Yes thank you." Mason turned around and saw his Nannan Tracey and his cousin Lou walk in. "Nannan." he went up to her and gave her a hug.   
"Happy birthday young man. I've missed you so much." She said with tears rolling down her face. "I'm sorry I upset you and your Mummy."   
"It's OK. I forgive you. Hi Lou."   
"Hiya happy birthday."   
"Thanks come and meet my friends."   
"Thanks for letting me come today Serena."   
"It's not down to me Tracey it's all down to Mason. But you're very welcome. Tracey, this is Bernie, my partner."   
"Very nice to meet you Bernie."   
"And you."   
"Excuse me your alleys are free now. It's 5, 6 and 7" A member of staff said he came up to Serena.   
"Thank you very much. Right kids, are you ready for some bowling?"   
"Yeah" they all said.   
"Come on then lane 5, 6 and 7." The kids ran to the lanes. Bernie helped the kids put their names in the computer. 

"Are you having a good birthday Mason." His best friend James said as they say waiting their turn to play.   
"Yes it's the best birthday I have ever had. Daddy would never let me have a party. Him and Mummy used to argue about it all the time."   
"You're better with your mummy and Bernie aren't you?"   
"Definitely. I have never seen Mummy so happy. We both are." He smiled as he saw Bernie peck Serena on the lips.   
"You should get Bernie to adopt you like my stepdad with me when my Daddy walked out on us."   
"Do you think she would be able to do that."   
"Yes sure. You should ask."   
"Yes I will. Thanks James."   
"It's your go." He smiled as he patted Mason on the back.   
After they had finished the game they all went into the restaurant area for food. All the kids sat on one table while the adults sat on another.  
"Thank you." Serena leaned over and kissed Bernie on the cheek.   
"For what?"   
"For helping me sort all this out. And for helping pay half of it. I couldn't have done it without you."   
"You're never gonna have to do anything without me again. I'm not going anywhere."   
"Good because I don't want you to. I love you Bernie Wolfe and so does Mason. You have fitted so well into our family. You make us complete."   
"I love you and Mason more than anything in this world. I love our little family."  
"Yeah sweetheart are you having a good time?" Serena smiled as Mason climbed up on her knee.   
"Yes it's great. I just wanted to say thank you to you both for giving me such a great birthday."   
"You deserve it darling."   
"You sure do buddy."   
"I love you both so much." Mason said as he put his arms around them and hugged them tightly.   
"We love you too." Mason kissed them both on the cheek before running back to his mates.


	28. Chapter 28

"I think someone is worn out." Serena said as she turned around and saw Mason was fast asleep in the back.   
"Bless him. He's had a good day." Bernie said as she pulled up outside their house.   
"He has. He's been very spoilt as well. He has got loads of presents."   
"He deserves to be spoilt. Mason is a great kid. And that's all down to you."   
"I've let him down so much in the past. I should have left Andrew years ago. But I was just so scared that he would find me and kill us both." She cried.   
"Hey you did everything you could to keep Mason safe. He knows that. He obviously doesn't think you have let him down. He loves you to bits." Bernie hugged Serena. "All that is being you now. It's just you, me and Mason from now on. Our happy little family."   
"I'm so glad I met you."   
"So am I. Let's get this little guy inside eh."   
"Yes." Serena smiled as they got out of the car. "Mason."   
"Don't wake him. I'll carry him in."   
"Are you sure?"   
"Yes come on buddy. Bernie said gently as she lifted him up and carried him inside." Shall I take him straight up? "  
"Yeah you may as well. Shall I open a bottle of wine?"   
"Oh yes that will be lovely." Bernie carried Mason upstairs. She took off his shoes and trousers and pulled his duvet over him.   
"I love you so much, little guy."she whispered." I am always going to be here for you. Sweet dreams sweetheart." Bernie kissed him gently on the head and went downstairs. 

"Morning young man." Bernie said as Mason came into the kitchen the next morning.   
"Morning. Where's Mummy?"   
"Shower she'll be down soon. What do you want for breakfast?"   
"I'll have some Coco Pops please."   
"There you go." Bernie put his cereals down and sat down beside Mason. Serena came down and they all sat and ate breakfast.   
"Mason are you OK darling. You're very quiet." Serena said as she took a sip of her tea.   
"I'm OK."   
"Are you sure."   
"Well there is something I want to ask you both."   
"What's that sweetheart?"   
"You and Bernie are going to be together forever aren't you Mummy?"   
"I hope so sweetheart. But no one knows what's gonna happen. Why do you ask?"   
"Well you know i love you. Don't you Mummy?"   
"I know you do love."   
"I love it that we are all living together. And that we are happy. Bernie you make me and Mummy happy."   
"And you two make me happy dude."   
"I want Bernie to be something more permitted."   
"How do you mean love?"  
"I want Bernie to adopt me and be my second mummy." Serena and Bernie both looked at each other shocked.   
"Sweetheart, that's a really big thing you're asking Bernie."   
"I know it is. But it's something I really really want Mummy. Then we can be a proper family."   
"Come here." Bernie held out her arm and Mason climbed up onto her knee. "I would be honoured to adopt you. But it's not really up to me. It's up to your Mummy."   
"Mummy."   
"I think it's a fantastic idea."   
"Really."   
"Really."   
"So will you Bernie. Will you be my second mummy?"   
"You bet your life I will." "Thank you. Thank you." Mason wrapped his arms around both of them and cried. 

2 years later 

"Hi Momma." Mason said as he jumped in the back of the car.   
"Hi love. Have you had a good day?"   
"Yes. Is Mum at home."   
"No love she's at the hospital."   
"Is she alright?"   
"You'll soon find out love." Bernie smiled as she drove them both to the hospital.   
MUM. " Mason shouted as he ran into the room.   
"Hello sweetheart. I've got someone I want you to meet."  
"Oh my God. You've had the baby."   
"Mason meet your sister Annie."   
"She's so tiny. Can I hold her mum?"   
"Course you can."Serena gently placed the baby into Mason's arms.   
"Hello Annie. I'm your big brother. I am going to make sure no one ever hurts you. I am always going to protect you." He said with tears streaming down his face. Serena and Bernie looked at each other with tears in their eyes too. "I finally have everything I have ever wanted. I have got the best mommies ever. And a beautiful little sister. Our family is complete now isn't it mum?"   
"It sure is darling. It sure is." Serena smiled as Bernie put her arms around and kissed her.


End file.
